


Way to a Man's Heart

by Brieannakeogh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pie, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Recipes, Sam Wilson is So Done, Threesome - F/M/M, plus size, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: You love baking and cooking as a hobby, but your job is a receptionist at Avengers tower. Steve is the proud recipient of all the extras you make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was writing this, I was posting it on tumblr chapter by chapter and really had no idea who she would wind up with. As you can see from the tags....>.> I didn't choose. Keep an eye out for the links to some of the recipes used in the work as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knew he was rushing back to Avengers tower. He was having a hard time keeping pace with Sam on their morning run after she had told him about the brownies she had planned to make the day before. He had them before of course, it was one of her go tos, but she said it was a new recipe. Something about chocolate, caramel and sea salt? Any time she had that excited twinkle in her eye, he knew it was going to be good.

“Come on Sam! Get the lead out, or I won’t let you have one of my brownies.” He yelled behind him.

“She made brownies?!” He puffed out in a wheeze.

“Yep, new recipe too.” Steve turned around to jog backwards, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

“Damn it, why didn’t you say so sooner!” Sam picks up the pace, pushing himself more as Steve chuckles at him.

You’ve been the front desk receptionist at Avengers tower for almost a year now. It was an amazing job, although your parents worried it was a little too dangerous with all the high priority targets running around. You had argued that’s why it wasn’t. Security was top notch and Mr. Stark had set up panic rooms on every floor and multiple exits in case of an emergency. It was an important job, ‘First line of defense for people wanting in.’ Steve had said, even if it was fairly easy. Plus you got to call Captain America a friend, if that wasn’t a job perk you don’t know what was. The first day on the job he came down to greet you, it was most likely a security precaution so he knew all the staff’s faces, but you appreciated it nonetheless. To show your thanks you had made a batch of your mom’s county fair winning cookies for the Captain, and it just spiraled from there.

Since you were a little girl you’ve always loved to cook and bake. Continually trying new things, finding recipes, watching food network, it was a fun hobby, except living by yourself there wasn’t anyone to cook for. You loved watching people’s expressions light up when they tried your food and they liked it. It made you all warm and fuzzy inside. So the delight on Captain America’s face when you gave him that first box of cookies sent you into a tizzy at his reaction. Soon you were trying lots of things, for you and him. Not just baked goods but dinners too. It was hard to cook for just one person, so you would bring leftovers for him and he would tell you things he liked or didn’t like, who knew Captain America didn’t like peas? It wasn’t long before he asked you to call him Steve and a weird little tradition was born.

Seeing him jog up through the glass, you reach under the desk and grab the plastic tub by your purse with the sea salt and caramel brownies. They were the best brownies you’ve ever made, in your humble opinion, and were hoping they were received well by your favorite critic. The best thing about Steve was he would always tell you if he didn’t like something, not being harsh, but also not sugar coating it with a white lie. There was nothing you hate worse than someone saying your food was good when it wasn’t, just to spare your feelings.

You sat the tub on the counter, peeling off the lid when he got close. It was almost a full container, only keeping a few for yourself at home. With as much as you like to cook, and your job mostly involving sitting, your waistline was pleasantly plump, not that it mattered much to you. People could take you or leave you just as you were.

“Doll, you are too good to me.” He says with a smile on his face, stepping up to the desk, picking out the best looking one.

“Just wait, I think I outdid myself this time.” Grin wide to match his.

His eyes roll back as he takes a bite. “You’re not lying, this is amazing!” Finishing the rest in just two bites, he goes in for a second one.

“Now hold up you promised me one!” Sam shouts to Steve, huffing and puffing, holding his side as he limps to stand beside him. Steve’s mouth too full to answer, he just slides the box in front of Sam to take his pick. His pick is actually two, and rushes to an elevator that just dinged open, pushing aside the person that called it, tongue sticking out at the Captain as the doors close. 

“Hey!” Steve shouts, halfheartedly chasing him. “I told him he could have one.” Steve grumbles, walking back to you.

You laugh lightly at him. “You’ve got to learn to share. I promise I’ll make more next time.”

“I don’t mind sharing if they ask.” He pouts.

“Well, we all know one person that won’t ask. Try to save him one, hmm?” You say looking behind him. He turns and sees Bucky walk through the open lobby to the other side, towards where the pool and sauna are located. Steve liked his morning runs, where Bucky liked his morning laps.

“While it pains me to say this, why don’t you just save him some too? Give me a smaller portion.”

“He doesn’t trust me yet.” You smiled and seeing the look on Steve’s face added “and that’s ok! I know he’s been through a lot. I just think he deserves treats too.” You give Steve a playful wink. “Now shoo, off with your sweaty self. You’re scaring all the visitor’s away and I have to get back to a very busy day of figuring out what I’m going to make tonight.”

“I’ll have you know I hadn’t sweat during a run since 1944.” He reaches over to ruffle your hair.

“Geez old man, maybe I’ll try to find you something with prunes in it. Help keep you regular.” You shout to him as you try to use your fingers to comb out the mess he made. You can hear him laugh as he jogs up the stairs, two at time, tupperware box clutched tightly.

When he is out of sight you realize that you forgot to make sure he brought all the containers he was hoarding tomorrow, or you wouldn’t have anything to put the leftovers in. Pulling out your phone you text him a reminder upon threat of food dry spell, to bring them down and leave them at your desk. He sends you a smiling poop emoji and you aren’t sure what that means, but type in prune recipes into the search bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for prune muffin recipe in this chapter! Had someone actually make [them](https://brieannakeogh.tumblr.com/post/174379024634/sooooo-thats-a-thing-made-the-muffins-from-way). Said they turned out well.

The next day found you sitting at your desk, an evil glint in your eyes. You look down at the two boxes underneath, to check they were still intact. You weren’t lying about the prunes, but only because you did find a legitimately good sounding recipe for them. [Banana Prune Muffins](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/34004/banana-prune-muffins/), although you weren’t completely heartless, you would wait until he gives that little disappointed frown, then you would pull out the big guns, the meatloaf.

It wasn’t your standard meatloaf, more Italian inspired, but it was one of Steve’s favorites. You never told him how easy it was to make, or how well they freeze. He was convinced it was the whole process, labor of love thing, and you weren’t about let him know otherwise.

Just like clockwork, you see Steve come jogging up through the glass, Sam a little further behind, and Bucky kicking up the rear. ‘Huh,’ you thought, ‘Guess he joined them today.’ Sometimes he does that, wanting to spend more time with his old friend, he never stops though like the other two.

“So,” Steve comes up with a loud clap to his hands, rubbing them together. “Whatcha got for me today?”

“I told you what was on the menu, prunes.” You pick up the box with the muffins, and place one of the extra prunes you had wrapped in your purse right on top. His face falls a little, obviously thinking the whole container is filled with them. You take the one off the top, popping it in your mouth, and remove the lid. “Ok fine, banana and prune muffins. Is that better?”

His smile comes back just a little, but nowhere near as big as when he walked in. “She’s got your number, old man!” Sam says as he comes up and claps Steve on the back, picking out a muffin and taking a bite. “Wow, this is good! Maybe being an old man won’t be so bad.”

“Who you calling old Wilson?” Bucky who had been waiting around behind the other two, came up to look into the box.

“Both of you.” Sam grumbles. “Thanks for breakfast sweetheart! See you tomorrow!” He says to you as he goes into an elevator.

“What’s got you so glum chum?” You address Steve after sending a little wave to Sam. He was standing there looking awfully disappointed.

“Nothing.” He pouts.

“Stevie, just try one. They aren’t half bad.” Bucky’s voice comes out muffled, talking between half a muffin he’s stuffed in his mouth.

Steve picks one up and tries it. “Your right, they’re good. If not a little insulting.” He begrudgingly agrees.

Laughing at him, you reach down and pull the other box up. “Well if that doesn’t satisfy you, how about this?” Pulling off the lid, his eyes go wide when he spots the meatloaf, throwing his half eaten muffin back into the other box, he grabs the meatloaf, looking like a kid at Christmas that just got the game console he was asking for.

“What’s that?” Bucky asks trying to look over his shoulder.

“Meatloaf! And don’t ask for any!” He shoves the muffin box towards Bucky. “You can have those, I’ll take this.” Steve comes around the desk to hug you. “Ya know you’re my best girl right?”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t forget those containers. I need them before I leave today.” Mildly scolding, but eyes sparkling, trying not to laugh.

“Will do!” He says, shooting off towards the stairs.

You hear a throat clear as you watch Steve retreat, you had almost forgot Bucky was still there. Smiling up politely from your seat, you turn your attention to him. “Umm, Steve said you made those brownies yesterday.” He starts, scratching the back of his neck. “He also told me that you made sure I got one. Thank you, it was really good, these too.” He finishes pointing at the muffins.

“You are very welcome. Ya know if you stop by more you might get more than just one, like today. I also take requests.” You say with a wink. His eyes widened and mouth popped open a little bit. He was so cute when he was flustered. You wonder if this was the first time a girl had flirted with him since the ‘40s. You were use to the playful, harmless flirting with Sam and Steve, and you had heard stories of Bucky’s youth and figured it would be the same, but now he looked like a deer in a headlight.

“Is there something you want that you hadn’t had in a while? I can add it to my list.”

His eyes go unfocused thinking about what he missed most about home cooking. “There was this place in Brooklyn that use to make really good apple pie. It was all made from scratch, I guess everything back then was, and I swear I ate a slice once a week.” The small smile on his face told you all you needed, you were going to make sure he got his apple pie back.

“Do you remember any details? Name of the place, if it was cinnamon heavy, or had nuts in it? There are a ton of apple pie recipes out there.” The look on his face told you he didn’t. “Ok, no worries. We’ll just have to try a bunch, and really how many places were serving apple pie in Brooklyn in the 40s?”

Turns out, a lot. There was a reason why it’s a saying ‘As American as apple pie.’ it was the go to desert for every hole in the wall sandwich shop, diner and restaurant. The recipes varying wildly. You were determined to get this right for him. For the next week, in addition to the leftovers or treats for Steve, there would be a pie for Bucky. He also had started stopping by after his swim, instead of Steve delivering him half a pie. His wet hair pulled up in a tight bun at the back of his neck, you liked it that way because you could see his pretty blue eyes light up when he sees your creation.

The problem was you still hadn’t gotten it right. It wasn’t sweet enough, it was too sweet, too much cinnamon, not enough. At least you figured out there weren’t any nuts in it. Baking a pie a night on top of the items for Steve and a full day at work was slowly killing you. The dark circles under your eyes were more prominent than ever, not that you would admit there was a problem of course. Bucky always walked around looking sullen and to see the smile on his face when you presented him with that nights try made it all worth it.

Bucky never thought he would think this, but he was getting tired of apple pie. He would never tell you that though. You had been so determined to find the same recipe or at least as close as possible, that he just didn’t have the heart to tell you. Honestly, while they weren’t the same as the pie in the 40s, yours were actually much better. He kept telling you the differences that he could remember and the next day there would be another one waiting with the changes noted. There was no way he could eat a pie a night, so he had started leaving them in the kitchen for the rest of the team, and even they were starting to tire from it. He thought today he would just tell you which his favorite was and that even though it wasn’t the same one, it was still better.

Strolling up to your large desk in the lobby, he saw that you were starting to nod off. Head tipping forward, only for you to quickly pull it back, long slow blinks, before your head would tip again. He studied you carefully before you noticed him. He could see the dark circles, hair hanging more limply, and skin just a bit paler. He also notices how pretty you were, despite those things. As he stands to the side, watching you, your eyes light up and a large grin comes to your face as you look at the front doors. The life coming back to your cheeks, which have a light dusting of pink to them now. He follows your eyeline and sees Steve, walking in followed shortly by Sam. He hears the flirting banter between you, Steve and Sam, shaking his head as he moves to join them. It wouldn’t do for one of them to notice him standing there.

“Sam, why do you keep letting him win? Something’s got to humble the big fella.” You say as you give a wink to Steve.

“Ouch Doll, why ya gotta do me like that?” Steve stumbles back a little, hand over his heart.

Sam comes up leaning over the counter. “I don’t know, I think he needs the confidence boots. He still hasn’t been on a real date in over 70 years.”

“I don’t appreciate you two ganging up on me. If Bucky was here he would take my side.”

“Speak of the devil.” You say looking around Sam and Steve, Bucky walking up to you.

“So I’m the devil now?” He counters with an eyebrow raise.

“Lucifer was a fallen angel, maybe he just needs help getting back his wings.” You smile warmly at him.

He ignores your comment and looks to Steve. “What’s this about them ganging up on you?”

“Steve’s got a serious dry spell going on.” Sam explains. “Probably just as bad as yours.”

Bucky frowns a bit, unsure of what Sam means. He mouths ‘dry spell’ to you since Sam’s back is to him.

“Not all guys are perpetual flirts like you are Samuel.” You tell him with a roll of your eyes. Bucky nods in understanding, picking up on the subject of the conversation.

“It’s not perpetual if I’m being serious.” He counters.

“Ah yes of course, you aren’t just trying to get on my good side so I make you your own treats.”

“That too, but you just tell me the time and place baby girl and I’ll be there with bells on.” He winks and leans in closer.

You push him back with a hand, laughing. “Go away Wilson, I ain’t got nothing for you today. Steve on the other hand, gets pasta with chicken.” Steve’s eyes light up as you produce a box from under your desk, and Wilson grumbles. Something about ungrateful, and super soldiers getting all the good treatment, as he walks away. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Bucky. Pie, and I made some homemade ‘ala mode’ too.” Setting the little thermal bag with the ice cream on the counter too.

“Wow Doll, that’s the 7th pie you’ve made this week? And ice cream too today?” Steve exclaims.

“8th,” You sigh out. “But haven’t gotten it right yet. I keep trying though. Thought that maybe ice cream would help.” You smile up at the long haired super soldier.

Bucky just stares at the little bundle in shock. “You….you didn’t have to do that.”

You frown, this was not the reaction you were expecting. “I know, I didn’t, but I thought it would help. I promised I would recreate that pie.” Your exhaustion was catching up to you, even at this early hour of the morning. Your response coming out a little sad and less bubbly than you would like.

Bucky looked up to your face when he heard your tone of voice. The expression there was like it was before Steve walked in, the bags under your eyes slightly more prominent.

“You don’t have….” Bucky started.

“Why don’t you help her Buck?” Steve interrupted, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder with a thick hand and giving him a hard look, but with a playful smile.

“What?” You both asked simultaneously.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, and you have those off, right?” He looks to you for confirmation and you nod. “Great, then why doesn’t Bucky come to your place tomorrow and help you make an apple pie. If doesn’t turn out the way he wants, it’s his fault and you can stop making apple pies when you should be sleeping, because you know you’re my girl, but those dark circles are starting to look scary.” He smirks at the both of you. “Why don’t you get there at around 11:45, so you can take her to lunch first and then go back and try your hand at it?” Bucky just stares at him dumbly. “Does that work for you?” He turns to you and you just nod, not really knowing where this was coming from. “Good then it’s settled. Make sure you give him your address before he leaves. Have a good day tomorrow!”

With that, he’s going up the stairs, still holding tightly to his leftover box like normal, but the self satisfied smirk is new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooey apple pie recipe this time.

It was 9am, an hour before your alarm went off, when you set up in bed and decided to get a start to your day, tired from the fitful sleep you had. The night before you had spent cleaning and tidying up your little apartment before the super soldier arrived today, nervous energy palpable around the room. You weren’t exactly sure what Steve was thinking, inviting Bucky over to your place, but you were glad that today’s recipe would be the last you would see of [Apple pie](https://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2015/11/gooey-deep-dish-apple-pie-recipe.html) for a while. He had mentioned that some were a little dry, so you were hoping this would be more to his liking.

After your morning shower, you stand in front of your closet, willing something to wear would pop out at you. You had two types of clothing, formal work clothes, and comfy home clothes, nothing in between for a casual afternoon out. Usually, Saturday’s were spent in bed until 11 am and puttering around the house the rest of the day. Not today though, today an Avenger was coming to see you in your humble abode, so you needed to at least look the part of the capable functioning adult that you were…..sometimes….if needed. You found a cute dress in the back of the closet that you usually would add a jacket to, to make it more suitable for work, and just forgo that extra article of clothing today for a more casual look.

Satisfied that you were ready for the day, you went to the kitchen, list in hand to see what you would need to restock for today’s project. You were almost out of apples, two would not a pie make, and needed more sugar and butter. If you were going to lunch, you figured you and Bucky could stop by the grocery store to pick up the extra ingredients you needed.

It was getting close to the time when he would show up and you took one last look around to make sure everything looked presentable, don’t want a random couch bra to startle him. You weren’t going to bother cleaning the bedroom as there wasn’t any reason he should be in there to see it, so you just closed the door to keep the mess locked away. A loud knock came, so loud in fact, it started you enough to drop the book you were reading on the couch, muttering a soft curse about loss of page.

Bucky stands in front of your door. Glancing at his watch, it reads 11:43, at least he’s not late. He watches the little hands tick down, while he contemplates how he got into this mess.

_“Steve.” He calls as he walks into the common room, the man in question sitting on the couch, hair wet from his morning shower, watching tv. “What were you thinking? She doesn’t know me, how could you just invite me over to her place all of a sudden.”_

__

__

_“Of course she knows you. We talk about you all the time.”_

__

__

_That brings Bucky up short as he just stares at the blond. “Huh?”_

__

__

_“Well yeah, you’re my best friend...”_

__

__

_“One of!” Sam shouts from the kitchen._

__

__

_“One of my best friends,” Steve rolls his eyes, “so you come up a lot.”_

__

__

_“Oh.” Bucky looks a little crestfallen at that._

__

__

_Steve finally looks away from the tv to his friend and notices his expression. Sighing he rubs a hand to his face. “Look, she worries, and she likes to make people happy, but eight full pies in a week? That’s a little much.” Bucky opened his mouth to protest but Steve just held up a hand to stop him. “I know you didn’t ask for that, she is just going overboard. She has wanted to make you something for a while, it’s not her fault you picked something impossible.” He smirked. “Just take her out for a proper thank you, and make sure she’s happy when you leave.”_

__

__

_“How come I have to take her out for a thank you and you just get to reap the benefits? Shouldn’t you do the same?” Bucky counters._

__

__

_“Because,” Steve stabs a piece of pasta from the tupperware in his lap. “I’m Captain America.” He smirks, stuffing the pasta in his mouth, as Bucky just schofs at his friend. “Also I bring her a lot of afternoon coffees, she runs on the stuff.” He chuckles._

His watch shows 11:45 am and knocks on the door in front of him, a little louder than intended in the quiet apartment complex. He hears a yelp come from inside followed by some cursing, which made him smile to hear you weren’t as uptight as you looked at work.

You open the door to a spiffy looking Bucky, hair combed back, dark tee shirt and slacks, leather jacket, a small smile finished the look. “Hey.” You stand awkwardly at the door.

“Hey.” He replies, hands twitching nervously.

“Umm, let me just grab my bag and the list.”

“List?” He questions with a quirk of a brow.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, but I need to pick up a few ingredients for the recipe. I didn’t get a chance yesterday. Figured we could stop back on the way from lunch.”

He just nods and stands at the door watching you go around, getting the things you need.

“Ok, lets go!” You walk briskly out the door and halfway down the hall before turning around to go back to lock the door. He gives you a disapproving look, but doesn’t say anything as you lock up, following you once again out of your building.

The place Bucky picked was cute and quiet, you didn’t think he would be into the bistro sort, expecting more meat and potatoes kind of guy. You sat in silence, only being interrupted by the waitress taking your order. At that point you were done waiting. If you wanted a conversation, you apparently had to start. “So this is a nice place, do you come here a lot to eat?”

He scratches the back of his neck. “Actually it’s my first time here too. I don’t go out very often. Steve said you would like it, but we can go somewhere else?”

“This is good for me, as long as it is for you. I’m not that picky really.”

“No this is fine.” The silence weighed down even heavier.

Clearing your throat you tried again. “What do you like to eat? You said you hadn’t been here before, where do you usually go?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Usually I just eat whatever is in the kitchen, most of the time everyone just orders take out as a group. Food is definitely more varied now.”

“I bet. Didn’t they boil everything in the ‘40s?” You smirk.

The smile on his face lights up with a chuckle. “Yeah I guess they did.”

You were interrupted by the waiter bringing your food.

“Oh wow, this is really good. Steve really knew what he was talking about.” You told him after the first bite.

“Mhmm.” Bucky nods along with his sound of approval.

Conversation mostly stops as you both finished your meal. Bucky still insisted on paying even though you had told him it wasn’t necessary. He told you his mama would smack him if he took you out and let you split the bill with him. You threw your hands up in a surrender motion, telling him “Mama Barnes is always right.” He smiled one of his eye crinkling smiles that you liked seeing.

“Ok, let’s go down to the corner grocery real quick and pick up what I need to make that last pie. It’s Saturday so we can go to the farmers market too for the apples.” You tell him as you leave the bistro. He just nods along, seeming to be happy just to follow your lead.

You go to the market first as it’s the furthest away from your apartment. You’re sure your grocery has apples, but with this being the last one you want to make it extra special. Bucky also insist that he be on the road side of the sidewalk. It’s not overt, but whenever you try to pass someone or move around people, so you can’t be side by side, he always takes the side on your right, even if he has to do a little jog to cut around you. It’s cute as hell and you can’t help but smirk at him. He notices the smirk, but doesn’t comment, just a raise of his eyebrow.

The New York farmers market has to be your favorite place in the whole city. It’s filled to the brim with produce, ready made jams, honey, and other foodstuffs. The herby smell that comes from some stalls is intoxicating. It’s a cooks dream. You wander the stalls looking for an apple vendor, and go to ask Bucky which kind he preferred, but notice he isn’t with you. Craning your head all around you see that he’s stopped at the little jam stall, which is giving out free samples. Walking back to join him, you hear part of the conversation.

“Wow, you make all of these yourself?” Bucky asks the lady.

“Yep me and my husband with about five employees. All local fruits and we ship across the US.” She proudly beamed, as Bucky picked up another flavor on a piece of toast.

“There you are! I see you found Luna.” You wave at the woman. Her jams really were the best you can find. You’ve tried several times to learn her secret, buying up gobs of the jars, but to no success. Now you just buy what you need and are grateful they exist.

“These are amazing! Do you think I should get a few jars? Think the team will like them?” Bucky questions you.

“I do, I can’t imagine anyone not liking them. I tried making it myself but Luna wouldn’t give up the secret.” You frown at her, narrowing your eyes playfully.

“That’s just so you have to buy more from me.” She threw back chuckling as Bucky picked out a few of his favorites.

Luna rang him up and Bucky’s eyes widened at the price of the small batch made artisan jam. He didn’t say anything and just handed over his cash.

“Thank you and hope you come back to see us again.” Luna smiled at Bucky who just nodded and smiled back.

“Ok, now what we really came for, apples.” You take Bucky’s arm because it looks like he’s being distracted by everything, head swiveling and turning, you lead him to the booth you were at before. He still wasn’t paying attention to the different varieties in front of him. Eyes locked to the plums a few stalls down, feet slowly turning to move to that direction. “Uh-uh.” You say, pinching his right arm. He yelps and brings all his attention to you with a small glare. “Apples first and then you can look around.” Pointing at the stall in front of him, finally he focuses and starts contemplating his choices.

It just dawns on you when he asks “What the hell is a honeycrisp apple, and when did there get to be so many to choose from?” that he hadn’t been here before, or maybe even a grocery store with the honeycrisp question. Feeling bad about pinching him now, you look at your watch adding a little extra time to your estimate of when you’ll get home.

The man at the stall is very nice, slicing pieces for Bucky to try to pick a variety out. You tell him what you are using them for and he makes a few suggestions that narrow it down. After the apples you let Bucky take the lead and wander around, picking out a few plums and other fruits and premade goods. It’s like the first time you came here and overbought a ton of items, effectively spending your weekly food budget on just produce. Soon you are both loaded down with more than what you need and you decide that the subway is a better choice than walking, since you’ll be able to set some of the bags down.

The train car is fairly empty so you set all the bags down on the seats beside you. There is a little boy, about 8 years old that keeps looking over at Bucky. You can tell that he keeps looking at his left arm, to try to see the metal, but Bucky has it covered up with a jacket and glove. You nudge him on the side and jut your chin at the boy when Bucky looks to you.

“I think you have a fan.”

“Huh?” He looks over to where your chin points, noticing the child. “He’s probably scared.” He counters, which is completely proven false when a large smile lights up the boys face as he makes eye contact with the Sargent.

The interaction makes you giggle as the big man sitting beside you looks down embarrassed. Looking back up to send a shy smile and wave of his own. The boy points to his left hand, than points the finger back to Bucky, the mother all the while seems oblivious to what’s going on.

“I think he wants to see your arm.” You bump your shoulder into him.

Bucky chews on his bottom lip, playing with the edge of his leather glove. He looks to the boy who has excitement shown in his eyes. Letting out a breath, he pulls off the glove, waving at the kid with his metal hand, fingers wiggling so that the plates move and twist. The boy is so happy that he hits his mother’s arm to get her attention, to show her his favorite Avenger. She looks startled for a moment at meeting the former Winter Soldier’s gaze, but happily smiles down at her kid, thankful that he got to see one of his idols.

Without thinking you reach out to touch the metal hand beside you. You’ve always been fascinated by it but he keeps it so well hidden you hadn’t gotten a chance to examine it up close. He whips his head around as he feels the pressure of your touch. “Sorry!” You pull your hand away quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I should have asked first, it’s just the first time I’ve seen it up close.”

He chuckles at you. “It’s ok Doll.” He holds his hand out to you and you trace the metal plate patterns, marveling at how well they work together.

“You know we should probably get some food grade gloves at the store too. You don’t want to get pastry in between the plates. Who knows what kind of damage it would do.” You tell him as you pull the list from your pocket, adding it on.

The simi-broken speaker announces your stop and you get up gathering bags. Bucky gives one last metal handed wave to the child as he steps off. The grocery and your apartment aren’t far and you enter the little corner store that you frequent for everyday items. Moving through the familiar isles, locating the last ingredients from your list.

Bucky looks around almost as fascinated with the simple grocery store as he was at the farmers market. “Is there anything you need while we are here?” You ask him. He seems puzzled by the question. “You know, snacks, soap, shampoo, toothpaste?” You prompt.

“Some more shampoo would be nice. The stuff Steve brought me doesn’t smell pleasant.” He wrinkles his nose at the memory.

You lead him down the correct section, and steer him to the more women’s section since his hair is so long, helping him sniff out the one he likes the best.

It’s later than you expected when you got back to the apartment and you hadn’t even started the dough yet, which takes a while in the fridge. Setting the groceries on the counter, Bucky moving to do the same with his pile, you start to unload. You assumed Bucky would just stand there watching you work since he had no idea where things went in your kitchen, but he jumps right in, going through bags and handing things off like he had done it a million times before. Once things were put away and separated into things you needed now and things you needed later, you got out a big mixing bowl to start the dough in. Grabbing a pair of gloves for yourself and handing a pair to Bucky, you got your laptop and found the recipe to get started from.

You see, as you start to set up and grab the different ingredients, Bucky pulling off his jacket and leather gloves, eyes lingering too long on his arms in the tight tee he’s wearing. You clear your throat “My food processor is broken so I’m going to have to cut the butter in my hand.” You tell him grabbing a biscuit cutter from the cabinet.

He nods as he’s putting on the gloves you gave him. “Ok, but one question.”

“Hmm?” You’re concentrating on the measuring of the flour.

“What’s a food processor?”

You bark out a laugh, and look over to him to see a frown on his face. “Sorry, I just forgot about the whole ‘40s thing I guess. This would be more accurate though to do it by hand.” He watches you work for a while, cutting the butter in and using your hands to mix. “Do you want to give it a try?”

“You sure? I don’t want to mess it up.”

“I’m sure. It always tastes better when you’ve put work into it.”

He hesitantly starts matching your movements, working the dough between his fingers. Once it’s come together and incorporated you tell him how to work it into a ball and go get the shrink wrap. “That was fun.” He says with a smile on his face, setting the dough in the fridge. “It felt weird though, like playing with mud or something.”

“Hopefully it will taste better than a mud pie.” You laugh.

“I hadn’t had anything you’ve made that was bad.” Blushing at his compliment. “So what’s next, Doll?”

“Well the dough has to refrigerate for a couple of hours at least, so we can get started peeling and cutting the apples.”

He’s actually really good at that. Better than you are and quickly his pile doubles yours. When you compliment him his smile goes a little sad. “I’m very good with knives.” There is no malice or anger in his voice, just a neutral statement.

You swing your hip out, bumping into his and he looks over to you. “It’s a great skill for cutting apples, would have saved me a lot of time.” You bump him again as he ducks his head and hides his face in his hair.

When everything is cut up and in a bowl, you add a little lemon juice on top to keep them from browning and stick them in the fridge as well.

“We have another hour until the dough is ready to be rolled out.” You say looking at your watch. It becomes awkward again. With your hands busy at least there wasn’t an expectation of talking. “You want to watch some tv?” He gives you a noncommittal noise, but follows you to sit on the couch. Flipping through the channels, nothing peaks your interest, but Bucky sits a little straighter when you go past a documentary about space. Clicking back and setting the remote to the side, you watch his expressions more than the screen. Eyes lighting up when he sees the latest pictures from the Hubble telescope, and the speculation that there could be water on mars makes his jaw come open a bit. You on the other hand, had seen similar things before and with the lack of sleep from the night before and finally being off your feet after a long day, it was catching up with you. Eyelids drooping and even with the half of foot of space in between you, you could still feel his body heat radiating against you, warming you inside and out, making it harder and harder to stay awake.

Bucky can see you nodding off. He doesn’t know if he should keep you awake or let you get a small nap in. It’s still thirty minutes before the dough is ready, so he decides not to say anything, letting you drift off. Besides even this morning when you answered the door you looked tired, pretty but still tired. He’s startled from his thoughts as your shoulder bumps into his. He looks over and has to suppress a laugh at your sleeping face. You’ve somehow managed to stay upright, just leaning a shoulder on his, head tilted back resting on the back of the couch, with your mouth hung open. When the snores start, he has to pinch his leg to keep his laughter under control.

He knows you’re neck won’t be happy with you when you wake from that position, so he shifts you a bit. Your legs are already pulled up under you from how you were sitting, so he just guides your shoulder down, laying you over his lap, so your head is on his opposite thigh. The new position makes the snoring softer and your mouth close up, your expression less ridiculous from before.

The documentary ends at the same time the dough should be ready. Bucky looks into his lap and sees you sleeping peacefully and notices again the dark circles under your eyes. Another documentary starts up and he figures he can wait another hour to wake you, maybe he’ll learn something more about ancient Egypt?

He doesn’t, as only ten minutes into the new show, two soft snores are heard from the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Something cold keeps brushing the skin on your back. Everything else is warm and cozy, but the cold bite on your heated skin is irritating. You don’t want to crack your eyes open, so you use a hand to brush it away, feeling for a blanket to pull up. Touching the cool object you can’t quite make out what it is. It feels like a hand?

Looking up you see Bucky slumped over you. At some point through the night he had adjusted to lay half beside you, and almost half on top of you. With his large frame and your own you were surprised both of you fit on the couch. Glancing down the side you see that you don’t really. Only half of your body was on the couch, the other being held up by Bucky’s right arm as he was sleeping. Didn’t the man ever relax? Although if he did you would be in the floor right now.

His free left arm kept brushing your exposed skin from the back cut out of your dress. Every time he breathed, it would brush up against that spot. You were worried about waking him up, not wanting to surprise him and fall on the floor, but his grip was tight enough you wouldn’t be able to wiggle out of it.

Turning so you can see his face a little more, he wraps his metal arm around you as well, keeping you still. “Bucky?” You say quietly, reaching a hand to his face. He makes a little noise in his sleep. “Bucky, come on, it’s time to wake up.” You insist, this time running a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp a little to gently motivate him to open his eyes.

“Mmmm, I don’t wanna get up Doll, I’m comfy.”

Hearing the “Doll” leave his lips makes your heart flutter a little. It’s not the first time he’s called you that. Steve and him say it all the time, not the mention the “Sweethearts” and things Sam calls you, but it’s different. You admit the first time Steve called you “Doll” you blushed a bit and got flustered, but your heart beat steady on.

You look at the clock on the wall and see it’s around 9am on Sunday. Obviously you can still finish the pie anytime and you have Sundays off as well. “Ok, go back to sleep. We’ll get up later.” You tell him and snuggle back down, if he didn’t want to get up, who were you to argue? The only response you get is a small grunt.

The next time you wake up it’s closer to 11am. Opening your eyes you find blue ones staring back at you. “Good morning” You tell him with a yawn.

“Morning.” He seems hesitant, afraid you would be upset somehow.

“Guess we fell asleep, huh?” You chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Another hum of response. “You know I tried to wake you up earlier, but you just ignored me and said you were too comfortable.” Grinning at the man that had gone a little pink around the edges of his ears. “But I had planned to sleep in today anyway so it was fine by me.” Stretching as you said that, losing your balance to the end, starting to tip off the edge before he pulled you back, and it was your turn to go a little pink. His eyes never leaving your face as they flitted from your eyes to your lips and back again. Hand going a little tighter on your waist. You thought he was going to kiss you before he tore his eyes away to look up at the clock.

“We should get up and finish that pie.” It was your turn to hum at his statement. You can’t say you weren’t a little disappointed that he didn’t make a move on you, but who were you kidding, he was James Barnes, why would he be interested in a nobody like you?

“You’re going to have to let go of me then.” You said as you try to get up, but with his arms still locked in place it was a futile effort.

“Oh sorry!” He let go too suddenly and you lost your balance, landing butt first onto the floor.

“Ow.” You groan, rubbing you’re now sore backside.

“Oh my God Doll, are you ok? I’m so sorry!” Bucky had sat up suddenly at your fall, reaching down hands hovering over you, not knowing what to do to make it better.

“It’s fine, just a little clumsy. Remind me next time we’re gonna take a nap to move to a bed.” You freeze at the words you said, not realizing their context until after they left your mouth. “Not that we will nap again, I mean if you want to it’s fine, but just forget I said anything. I’m still sleepy I guess.” You could feel the heat in your body rise from embarrassment. Taking a quick glance at the man above you through your lashes, you see a smile and hear a loud chuckle.

“Ok it’s a deal.” He stand up extending an hand to you, to help you to your feet. “But first we should really get started on that pie.” You nod as he reaches his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Eyes going wide at the missed calls and texts. “Uhhh, hold that thought. Go head and get the stuff out we need. I’ve got to go give Steve a call back.” He flashes the device towards you to show 6 missed calls and about a dozen texts.

“Yeah ok, take your time. If you need some privacy the room right there is the bedroom.” You point to the closed door.

“I’ll be right back.” As he steps into the room. He can hardly walk with the number of clothes thrown about the room. He clicks on one of the missed calls to redial Steve as he gingerly steps his way over the maze on the floor to get to the end of the bed to sit.

Steve answers after the first ring. “Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?”

“Calm down Stevie, we fell asleep. Just waking up now.”

“You fell asleep?” Steve’s voice had grown softer, filling with shock and awe at the admission. “Oh, ok, ummm I guess have fun? I’ll let you get back to it.” Steve abruptly hung up, leaving Bucky to just stare at the phone in his hand for a minute to wonder what had gotten into him. He stayed sitting there for a while before carefully making his way out the door.

“Everything ok?” You ask as you see Bucky come out of the bedroom. “Did you need to go in or anything?” Worried he wasn’t there to be called on for a world ending mission.

“No, no Steve was just worried about me since I didn’t come home last night. I think he thought something else was going on when I told him we fell asleep. I’ll straighten it out when I get back.” He walked to where you were gathering the ingredients and the tools needed to make the pie, setting his phone on the counter.

“Oh, ok. That’s good then.” He looked at you with a smirk on his face. “I mean that it wasn’t life or death thing. Didn’t want the world to be ending while you were sleeping on my couch.”

“Speaking of sleeping. How do you get any rest in that room of yours? Do you ever pick up the place.” Helping you reach to grab the cinnamon that had gotten pushed to the back of the cabinet somehow.

Your ears turn hot, you had forgotten you didn’t clean the bedroom. “Look I like a little chaos in my life ok? It makes me feel normal. We can’t all be perfect all the time.” You huff out. “Are you going to keep standing there commenting about my house keeping skills or help me with the pie?”

“You just gotta tell me what to do Doll.” There was that flutter again.

Pulling out the apples that you had mixed the ingredients in and let rest while he was on the phone, you get them started on the stove.

“Just stand here and stir. Use your left arm so it doesn’t get tired. It’s another good use for it.” You smirk at him. Another exasperated look is thrown your way, but you just shrug and set a timer. You had planned to make something for Steve while the apples were cooking.

Feeling your tummy rumble you decide on something savory for lunch, planning to make enough for you and Bucky for lunch and still have leftovers for Steve. Looking through the fridge you don’t have a lot in the way of ingredients as it was your normal shopping day for the week. You spy some cooked leftover chicken breast from another dinner you made, pulling that out along with some celery and an onion and various salad dressings, you figured a simple chicken salad sandwich would be easy enough.

The food processor was on the counter by where Bucky was standing at the stove. Sliding it forward you add the onions and celery, pulsing them into almost mush. The chicken you break apart with your hands just enough to make it in the device and only pulse a few times to get a good texture. Transferring to a bowel you add the mayo and dressing, hitting it with a bit of garlic powder and paprika that wasn’t on the recipe. Stirring it all together you’ve got a simple lunch ready in less than ten minutes.

Bucky watched you work with sure movements around the kitchen. He use to watch his mom cook and in that moment you reminded him of her. Tasting and adding as you went. Going with your instinct and adding things at random until you had it to your liking. A smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth, he didn’t notice his arm stopped moving.

“Keep stirring, you’re going to burn the apples.” His eyes widened as you still had your back to him, grabbing the loaf of bread. You turn and see the surprised expression on his face. “The spoon stopped hitting the side of the pan.” You smirked at him.

Bending his head over the pot, his hair draping over his face, hiding the wide grin he was sporting, he continued to concentrate on his task. A plate with a sandwich and some chips slid beside him on the counter. He looks up at you already in the middle of yours and as you chew putting the leftovers in two smaller tupperware containers, moving them to the fridge.

He’s surprised how good it is, even for just a quick lunch, telling you so as you nod your head in thanks.

You both finish up your lunch, rinsing off your plates and making sure everything is put away. Checking in on the apples they look like the consistency they should be. Reaching around Bucky to turn off the stove, he freezes as your front brushes on his arm. You step away quickly, thinking that he might not like being touched from his PTSD, moving to get a shallow baking pan to lay the apples out to cool. When you went to lift the pot, Bucky stops you asking where you needed it, taking the pot himself. Telling him to poor the apples in the pan, you get a spatula to scrape the bottom, getting all the liquid out.

“Now we wait for it to cool.” You tell him, pointing to the sink to put the pot in to soak. You’re curious about how they turned out so you get a fork and cut part of the apple, blowing on it to cool. It’s soft and sweet, with just a natural caramel flavor. You can imagine this on top of ice cream, apples still hot with the cold ice cream. Moaning you take another piece blowing on it and offer it up to Bucky. The eyes staring down at you are intense. His lip between his teeth and eyes dark, he’s a lot closer than you remember too.

You’re frozen in spot, fork lifted to him, one hand under to keep the drips from hitting the floor or counter. He’s eyes doesn’t leave yours as he bends down and slides his mouth over the prongs, his tongue lingering on the metal. His eyes close at the taste and you can suddenly move again. Dropping the fork in the sink, moving to get the dough out of the refrigerator and a rolling pen from a drawer.

Clearing your throat, wanting to say something to chase the tense atmosphere away. “Good right?” You comment lamely, working on getting the dough out of the cling wrap.

“Perfect.”

You ignore the husky rasp that entered his voice, concentrating instead on the perfect pie crust thickness. Feeling a warmth at your back, you know he is watching your movements over your shoulder.

“Did you want to give it a try?” Eyes still firmly placed on the simi-circle of dough before you.

He leans over you, replacing your hands with his on the rolling pen, trapping you between his arms. “Like this?” He asks.

Clearing your throat again as it’s gone a little dry. “Yeah but more even pressure. It needs to be the same thickness all the way around.” He adjust his grip, flattening out the thicker areas.

Telling him when to stop, he sets the roller aside, but doesn’t step away. Resting his hands on the counter in front of you, arms like steel bars around you. Heart rate pounding in your ears, you feel the ghost of his chest brush lightly on your back from the deep breaths he’s taking in. You want to turn to try to read what he’s thinking on his face, but you know it will be over once you do. His hands tighten and he pushes away from the counter. “We need pie pans right? Where do you keep those?” He rasps out, head under a cabinet, pushing things around.

It takes you a minute to register the question. “There are some aluminium ones above the fridge.” Composing yourself as he places the pan in front of you. Using the roller to lift the dough, laying it in the pan, cutting the excess and crimping the edges. You go to test the temperature of the apples, surprised to find them at room temp. Exactly how long were we standing there? You think to yourself.

Finishing up the pie with the top crust layer, you place it in the oven realizing that now you have another almost hour alone with the man that suddenly has the room feeling three sizes too small. His phone rings just as you are closing the oven door.

Short clipped responses of “Ok” is all you can hear from Bucky. On the third “Ok” he glances over at you as sighs. Ending the call he moves to gather up his things.

“I’ve got to get back.”

“Everything alright?” You worry and of course it’s not, his line of work it could be anything.

“Yeah, just Avengers type stuff. Bring the pie tomorrow? We’ll try it together.” He moves to the front door, as you follow. Stepping out into the hall he pauses, eyes going to you standing holding the door open for him. He opens his mouth, shuts it and finally tell you he will see you tomorrow, rushing out like the world is on fire. It very well may be, you think.

His hands go into tight fists, knuckles of his right hand white, when he hears your door close. He has got to get a grip on himself, he almost ate her alive when she let out the moan from her innocent apple taste test. It’s Steve she likes, not him. She practically lights up like a damn halogen when he walks in the room. Thanking God that call came in when it did, and quietly thanking the terrorist that attacked when he did. It’s just a couple states away, so far enough he has to leave now, but close enough to be back tonight. He knows he wouldn’t have been able to spend another minute alone with you. Switching his lust for anger, an evil grin spreads across his face as he thinks up ways to “thank” the terrorist, over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Your hand still sat on the 10 and 2 of your steering wheel in the parking garage. The last pie sitting in the passenger seat. “You can do this, you can do this.” You chant to yourself, thinking about the elevator ride up to the main floor and to your desk. Besides the first week and all the newness that brings, this is the first time you’ve been hesitant to take that ride up. You thought about the dark haired Avenger that had overwhelmed you apartment the day before. Waking up against his chest, strong arms wrapping over you, caging you in at the counter.

Starting this job you have to admit that all the male eye candy was definitely a perk. You tried not to stare too much as it was a look-don’t-touch kind of situation. In your head relegating them to a never-going-to-happen status, along with Ryan Gosling, Brad Pitt, or the cute little check out boy at the supermarket that had the cute butt but was just too young for you to seriously consider dating. Somehow Bucky had breached that little bubble yesterday. Seeing him freshly woken with bed hair, moving around in your kitchen, being so domestic, had you picturing that all the time. Trying to push him back out into his own he-doesn’t-like-you-like-that space you let out a groan and bang your forehead onto the steering wheel. Luling your head to the side to look at the clock on your dashboard, you know your time is up for self pity.

Sitting up straight, giving yourself a little mental slap, and a small real slap when that doesn’t work, you grab the pie and container of chicken salad and step out into the underground area. Locking up your car and going to the elevator to ride it up. You freeze once the doors open into the lobby. Standing by the wide reception desk is Bucky, obviously waiting on you. Impatiently you think watching his fingers drum on the surface and his toe tapping on the shinny flooring. This is so not how you wanted to start your Monday morning. Deep breath in, you plaster a bright smile onto your face as you walk up.

“Couldn’t want to taste our creation huh?” Settling the box with the pie in front of him, while you look over the sticky notes laid out on your keyboard from over the weekend. “You know even for a super soldier, pie can’t be a healthy breakfast.” You continue when he doesn’t make a comment. Finally you look up to his face for the first time, and the intense look he give you stops you from breathing. It’s like he’s studying you, checking for a weakness, his blue eyes looking for something in your expression. Eventually it softens and you wonder if he found what he was looking for.

“I’m gonna go do laps. We’ll try it out when I get back.” You nod at him and his departure is immediate and quick. You sink slowly into the rolly chair behind you, grateful it was there, you hadn’t even checked first.

The phone rang and you shook yourself out of the hypnotic trance he had put you under. By the third phone call you were lucid enough to remember about the chicken salad, rushing it into the fridge before it spoils.

Bucky was pushing himself harder than he usually did. Not the lazy laps back and forth to clear his head and help him wake up, he was cutting through the water, shoulders straining and back muscles pumping, acting like he was practicing for the olympics, which with his enhancements he could put that Phelps kid to shame. He had been waiting for her, and it wasn’t so he could try her pie. Over and over again he rolled the thoughts around in his head instead of sleep, and finally it firmly landed on the fact that he liked her, a lot.

It hadn’t just been a fluke on Sunday, it actually just solidified what he already thought, and he wanted to come clean. He felt guilty not talking to Steve about it first, but he had to say something, even if you did shut him down. He was all ready until he saw you come in, in that cute little dress, cinched in right under your breast and flared out at your hips, sweetheart neckline, hit of cleavage showing as you bent over your keyboard.

Thinking of how he wussed out. Not actually sure what his face was showing as he was trying not to look at her chest, and find his balls enough to tell her that he had a good time over the weekend. It couldn’t have been good from the way she was reacting. He pushed himself more, trying not to think about how fast he ran out, hoping the pain in his limbs would take his mind off the fact that apparently his balls had run away without him.

You were still thinking about the odd encounter with Bucky two hours later. Usually he would be done by now, hair wet and in a bun, you weren’t sure what to make of the extra long time in the pool. The look he gave you had you worried though. You couldn’t imagine it was anything good. Did he realize he was flirting a little on Sunday and had come to let you down easy? Did he find out you were feeling something toward him? Horrible little scenarios distracting you so much you didn’t realize that Steve and Sam were back from their run until the loud rapt of Steve’s knuckles on your desk drew you back to the present.

“You ok there Doll?” He questions, you can see the concern on his face.

“Huh? Oh yeah fine. How was you alls weekend? Lots of Avengers things going on, right?”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah I guess. Sorry I had to pull Bucky out before you got to finish, uh everything.” He shifted his weight back and forth on each foot.

“What? No, no we were done. Just waiting on it to cook is all. It was great timing really.” Eyes staring off to the hall with the pool. Visions of Bucky’s hands on the counter in front of you and the heat from his chest on your back.

Sam’s eyes bounced back and forth between you like a tennis match, waiting to see who would take the most awkward prize home. “Ok enough of that! I want to know what the deal is with Barnes staying over, huh?” Sam cut in.

You feel the heat on your ears as your mind was very close to that anyway. “Oh that wasn’t anything.” You laugh it off. “We were watching a tv documentary while waiting for the pie crust to harden enough to roll out and I guess we just fell asleep, right there on the couch.”

“So what was this so called ‘documentary’ about huh?” Sam asked, with air quotes.

“Space. It had some new photos from the hubble or something. I wasn’t really paying attention, he was enjoying it though, which is probably why I fell asleep.”

Steve let out a breath and the tension in his shoulders relaxed a little. “So I know you were busy but I didn’t know if….I mean if you didn’t have time…..”

“Oh! Yes I’ve got something! It’s in the refrigerator.” Hopping up you run to the break room fridge to get his chicken salad.

On the way back you overhear Sam talking to Steve. “See I told you she would have something for you. You worry too much.”

“Yeah Sam, but he stayed the night. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?”

You make your footsteps a little louder, even though you know Steve should have been able to hear you coming anyway. “Here you go! Homemade chicken salad.”

“Thanks Doll. Knew you wouldn’t forget me.” Steve’s smile was warm as he turned it to you. Not even dimming as Sam punched him in the arm for the obvious lie.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

“Yeah. Any requests for tonight?”

“Whatever you make I’ll love.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

You send off Steve with a smile and a wave.

“No darlin’ I don’t have anything I want either. ‘Are you sure Sam? I’ll make you something too.’ No no! It’s quite alright. ‘Ok bye! I didn’t just forget you were standing there.’ That’s good.” You glared at Sam’s back and forth with himself, the other person was supposed to be you but the imitation was too shrill of a females voice. “Ok ok I’m going too. Ya’ll aren’t any fun today.”

Giggling at his antics you get back to work, not noticing the wet haired figure that had turned around, stalking back to the pool where he came from.


	6. Chapter 6

Well damn. He was right.

Usually he loved being right. It kept him alive more often than not, but this was one of the times that he would have been elated to be wrong. Steve liked her too. What the hell! The first girl he’s liked in a long time and he’s stepping all over his friend’s toes. He didn’t even notice her until Steve pointed her out. Stevie would rave on and on about the food she made for him, which of course got him curious. He should have known then it wasn’t all about the food. He had sampled little bits that she had made for Steve throughout the year and yeah it was good, more than good, but Steve talked about her like she was a saint. So did Sam.

At first he didn’t get what all the fuss was about, until a little over a week ago. Now he craved her like he craved his favorite meal. Those few minutes in the morning were the best part of his day. ‘I’m screwed.’ He thought as he jumped back into the pool, pushing the conversation he just heard between the girl he liked and his best friend into the back of his mind.

You really weren’t supposed to leave your station. The only valid reasons was to get something to drink or a pee break, that was it. Even then the phones would need to be forwarded and a sign put up. You didn’t like leaving your post even then. Once you were down at your desk and settled, you were in for just about your whole shift, but Bucky still wasn’t back. It had been three hours from when you saw him earlier in the morning. Bucky’s routine was 45 minutes, an hour if he included a shower, not that you kept track or anything.

Chewing on your fingernails and tapping your foot, you worried he had drowned, or worse was avoiding you. Thinking back on the odd exchange from that morning with Bucky and then later Steve, you wonder if you can go home and just reset the day. Start over fresh. Trying to push the brooding man from your head you think about what you overheard Steve say to Sam. Why would he care if Bucky had stayed over or not? Was he just worried about his friend, it’s not like anything happened. Even so, what business was it of his? You thought about the look that he gave you when you came back into the room. The way he leaned a little closer when he said he would “love” whatever you made him. Maybe it wasn’t about Bucky at all.

Shaking your head to dispel the direction you were thinking, you weren’t going to go there. Steve was a friend. A good friend. Sam too. Casual flirting and banter was all that there would ever be, and that was completely fine with you. Totally.

Twitchy, you were insanely twitchy. Wanting to get up and pace around, or do some jumping jacks, anything to get the energy out, but of course you couldn’t. The first face that people see when coming to the Avengers tower couldn’t be your sweaty jumping butt. It was unprofessional.

“Aww fuck it.” You mutter to yourself, grabbing the little sign that said you were away for a few minutes. With the phones forwarded you walk to the hallway with the pool. Going through the glass double doors, to the cavernous room with the olympic sized pool, you didn’t see Bucky.

‘Maybe in the locker room?’ You thought. Stepping in further, going around the side of the pretty blue water, careful of your footing. On the opposite side of the pool at the end you think you see a dark shape moving through the water. A head of dark hair popping up from the surface, both arms propped on the side, pulling himself up.

You are stunned speechless. Watching him shake out his hair, back and arm flexing under a sheen of water. Even the metal one, whirring and the plates shifting. The raw power showing in such a simple action. A noise must have come from you as he turned suddenly, looking surprised himself.

You watch the water drip down his chest, over his abs and you have to look away into the water. Thinking this was a bad idea you turn on your heel taking a quick hard step forward, right into a puddle of water. Your foot shoots out causing you to fall back towards the pool. Just before the watery impact, arms grab you by the waist, hauling you back to your feet, they let go just as suddenly.

“Are you ok?” You hear behind you.

“Yes, yes I’m fine. Thank you Bucky.” You look down at the wet spots on your clothing from his arms, little oval shaped splotches running around your middle.

Bucky clearing his throat from behind you gets your attention and you turn, slowly, to face him.

“Was there something you needed?”

“No, not in particular. Heh, I ironically, came to check on you. You’ve been at it for 3 hours. I wanted to make sure you were ok.” His eyes widened just a bit and you didn’t know if it was from the idea you would come check on him or the fact that he had lost track of time.

“I’m good Doll.” Reaching to pick up a towel, he winced as the last word left his lips. “I actually was just getting out. You want to try that pie?” He looks over his shoulder at you while drying himself off.

You can’t help but to stare at his back, but at least caught the word ‘pie’ so that you can nod at him. He slips on a shirt, leaving his swim trunks to act as shorts until he can get to his room upstairs. Stepping up and hovering beside you in case you slip again, he walks with you to the lobby where you see a couple of people are waiting to be checked in. Now that the danger of a slippery floor has pass you hurry to your spot to start taking people’s names and checking the schedule to see if they have appointments.

Bucky takes up a section of wall behind you to your left, close enough so you know he’s waiting but far enough to keep out of the way of your work. His resting face and the cross of his arms has the people in line glancing at him nervously.

The last guy in line gives Bucky the nervous glance but then looks down at your dress to see the still drying spots. The man smirks a little weaselly, leaning over the counter, eyes going from you to the block of muscle to you left. “See here I thought you were doing something important, but it looks like you were just doing your little boy toy over there.” He mutters under his breath, not knowing Bucky can hear every word. He must not recognize the soldier or he has a death wish, you think.

Bucky is off the wall striding towards you before the last word is out of the man’s mouth. The little weasel man looks up when his eye catches the movement, finally going to the arm and he blanches.

Before Bucky can make it around the desk and pummel the guy, you back your chair up and stand, so to look him clearer in the eye. “Sir, not that it’s any of your business what I do on break, but as I was retrieving the sergeant on an urgent matter, I slipped and almost landed in the pool before he grabbed me. So please politely keep your pie hole shut and your opinions to yourself before he tares you a new one.” The sickeningly sweet smile on your face had the guy’s eyes wide and moving back and forth between you and Bucky, who had stopped his advances and was just learning a hip on the receptionist desk. “Now what may I help you with?”

He stuttered out a name and you see he has an interview with HR for a new position. Telling him to sit in the lobby waiting area you call up to HR to let them know their appointment was here, secretly letting Gina know that he wasn’t suitable. It wasn’t long before he was called up and you and Bucky were as alone as you could be in a busy lobby.

“Well that was an interesting morning.” You say as you were getting out the box with your latest creation. “Thank you for having my back Buck.”

He grunts and nods, before going off to retrieve a knife and some plates from the break room kitchen. Handing you the items you slice off a piece for him and yourself. “Are people usually that rude to you?” He asks.

“Not usually, but it happens occasionally. People get mad that they can’t go up and tend to talk trash or threaten me. It’s almost always the people that don’t have any business here in the first place. He was an exception to the rule. I mean who goes to for a job interview and is nasty to the first person they see?” You shrug your shoulders, plating up the slices of pie. “I will say for the most part, everyone is really friendly. Not just the public that come in to see the open lower floors but everyone on staff. You know I was actually really nervous about this job. I know how people see me and my position, just a secretary, I’ve worked at enough places that I know people with power tend to step on the people beneath them. I thought here it could be amplified. Mr. Stark is an actual billionaire and a superhero, along with all the other superheroes in the building, but everyone is so down to earth and just people. This has been the best working experience I’ve ever had, I actually love my job and the people here.”

You finally look up to Bucky and see the same warmth in his eyes that he had at your apartment. The one that told you how domestic and soft he could be. He looked down quickly. “We need some forks. I forgot those.”

“I got some here.” You tell him pulling out a packet of forks from your desk, handing him over one.

“You keep silverware at your desk?” He asks incredulously.

Shrugging, “Steve likes to try the new stuff I make before taking it up to his room.”

“Steve…..of course.” He sinks his fork into the crust and gooey center trying to ignore the tightening of his chest. One bite and he is blown away, it’s the best one yet. He looks to you to comment how great it was, but the words die in his throat as he sees you. Eyes closed, blissful look on your face as you savor the taste. His thoughts run to another situation where that look would be seen, his bed for instance. Groaning at the thought, he watches your eyes flutter open and hold his gaze, which isn’t helping his situation.

“So is it good?”

Bucky’s eyes darken. The question innocent enough but his mind goes other places with it. “Mmmhmm,” he affirms, “It’s sweet, warm and soft. Perfect for me.”

“And sinfully bad for you.” You chuckle.

Placing his fork down he sighs and nods. “Yeah, that too.”

He pauses a bit to watch you a little longer. “Thank you for this. It’s actually better than what I had in the forties.”

“I’m glad.” You smile at him. “Is there anything else you want? I don’t mind.”

“No, nothing you can make for me at least.” Bucky packs up the rest of the pie to take with him. “Bye, Doll.” He turns to go up the stairs, needing the exercise instead of the muzak of the elevator.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” It was a statement, not a question, but you still see the back of Bucky’s head bob in acknowledgment. You clean up the plates and forks, all the while wondering to yourself what is going on with Bucky today.

Bucky takes the stairs two at a time, trying to numb himself like he did earlier with swimming. It doesn’t work because he can still smell the cinnamon and apples wafting up from the box that is gripped tightly in his hand. He makes it up to the common room of his, Steve's and Sam’s shared floor in record time. Setting the box on the kitchen counter, he stares intently at the thing. Leaning on his arms, hands on the counter, it reminds him of the same position the day before. The smell of your hair and your ass brushing lightly against him.

Groaning he dropped his arms to his sides. Thinking back on the conversation he overheard with Steve and Sam, he has to find out if his instincts are true. This isn’t one he just ignores or leaves to chance. He prays he’s wrong as he walks up to Steve’s door. Knuckles rapping on the metal, his best friend is soon standing in front of him.

“Steve, we need to talk.” He barges in, leaving a puzzled Steve Rogers in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

“Steve, we need to talk.”

Bucky was standing at his door looking more broody than usual. Steve had come to learn the term ‘resting bitch face’ in this century and the first person he thought of was James Buchanan Barnes. Steve knew him as always laughing, smiling and joking, but when he wasn’t doing any of those things, people saw him as intimidating. It worked great on ladies and the enemy. Steve could always see through it though. Could tell if he was just deep in thought or actually upset. This was the latter. The way his mouth was set and the determined tension of his shoulders, told Steve that they were about to have a serious conversation, one Bucky didn’t really want to have.

He got pushed aside in his own room, Bucky being too impatient to wait for him to step out of the way. “Come on in Buck, make yourself at home.” He muttered as he closed the door.

“You know I can hear you. You aren’t the only one with super hearing.”

“I am well aware.” Steve said, watching Bucky pace the area in front of the couch instead of sitting on it. “Why don’t you have a seat instead of wearing a hole in my floor?”

“Nope,” He shook his head, “can’t. I need to get this out.”

“Wait, are you still in your swim trunks?”

Bucky looked down at himself. “Yeah I guess I am, but that’s not important.”

“It is if you are going to sit on my couch. Let me go get some towels to put down.”

“Steve, damn it!” He yells to keep him from walking away. “Do you like her?”

He stops abruptly looking at his friend.

“Like who?” Steve swallows nervously.

“You know who.” Bucky said flatly. Stopping in the middle of the floor, trying to gauge Steve’s reaction. “Pretty little thing at reception. Makes the world’s best apple pie.” He says with a wistful smile.

Steve’s eyes shoot up, watching Bucky’s smile form. His brow furrows. “You mean the best meatloaf in the world.”

“Damn.” Bucky sinks down to the couch. Steve doesn’t even make a fuss that his suit may still be wet and walks over to join him. “We always did have similar taste in girls, huh?”

“Yeah but I was a skinny, sickly, midget. You never had any competition.”

“So is that’s what it’s going to be? A competition?”

Steve runs his hands over his face. “I just don’t know Buck.” He sighs out. “Ya know,” he starts with a smirk, “She may want a say in it too.”

Bucky snorts. “Oh I think she will have a whole lot to say about this.” Bucky leans back on the couch, relaxing for the first time that day after admitting his feelings to his friend. “So how long?”

“Huh?”

“How long have you known you liked her?”

“When you spent the night at her place. Don’t give me that look! I know it’s not right but when I thought that you and her were together I got jealous, and it wasn’t a friend type of jealousy. It made me realize that I had liked her for a while, probably a long while.”

“Well shit.”

“Yep.”

“So what should we do?”

“Honestly, I don’t know Bucky.”

After sitting staring at the floor for a few minutes, Bucky jumped up clapping his hands together. “I got an idea. And not a word about my ideas in Frankfort or Coney Island, I didn’t think it would be that hard to train beagles.” He muttered. “Let’s take her out to dinner.”

“And how do we decide who goes first. Plus you have already had lunch with her.”

“No, no at the same time. Like a date but after we just tell her how we feel, no pressure. Have her get back to us in a few days.”

Steve didn’t know whether his friend was brilliant or crazy. Considering he always went along, it was probably both.

“What if she doesn’t like either, or worse only one of us?”

Bucky scratches his neck and sits back down. “Well then we call Thor to bring some Asgardian mead and drink ourselves into stupor. If she picks one than if it’s not me, I would be happy for you. You honestly deserve it.”

“Same for me. I really hope she does pick you though. I want you to be happy Buck. You need some normal after all this time.”

“And you don’t? Mr. 100 year old guy who’s first relationship out of the ice was his old flame’s niece. After she had just died too. Sick pal.” Bucky laughed as Steve pushed him off the couch.

“Ya know after that jab I’m not going to hold back.”

“Good, neither am I.” Bucky replied from the floor.

It had been a long, weird day and you just wanted to go home. What you didn’t expect, ten minutes before clock out time, was to see the two super soldiers that have been on your mind all day, come out of the elevator toward your desk. “Hey guys what’s up? You just caught me, I’m actually leaving soon.”

“We know. We came down to see you.” Steve says, leaning on your desk, Bucky at his side.

You cock your head, eyes flickering between each of the men. They both look serious and your heart starts to pound.

“We wanted to know…” Bucky starts. “If you wanted to have dinner with us tonight.” Steve finishes.

“Oh!” The relief makes you giddy and you laugh. They give each other concerned looks and frown at you. “I would love that. I thought it was something serious.” The last bit of your giggles leaving you. The smiles that came to their faces brought back your thudding heart, and now you were nervous for a whole other reason.

“Great! We’ll meet you at your place in a hour. That should be enough time right?” Steve looks between you and Bucky for confirmation and when you both nod, he slaps his hand on the desk. “See you in a hour.” Walking away with a large grin, leaving a confused you in his wake.

“You remember how to get there right?” You ask Bucky who is just staring at his friend in what looks to be awe.

“Huh? Yeah. I was just there yesterday. What kind of assassin would I be if I couldn’t remember something so simple?” He laughs lightly, blowing off the weight of his words.

He hadn’t ever mentioned his past to you before and you were a little taken aback. It’s hard to imagine the sweet man in front of you as a cold, calculating, murderer. Although, it wasn’t really him was it?

“Sorry. I guess I forget sometimes. You’re just Bucky to me. Even on missions I’m worried, about all of you, it’s just hard to picture you in that roll.” You meet his eyes and you can’t read the flash of emotion that passes through them, transferring quickly to determination.

He nods. “Thank you, and hopefully you won’t ever have to see the other guy. We’ll see you in a little bit, ok?” He follows the direction that Steve went before you could reply.

Looking down at the clock on your computer, you see it’s time to go. The night and weekend person will be there shortly. Gathering up your things, you head for the elevator, running through your head a list of clothing in your closet. You had to hurry home if you were going to freshen up and change within the hour.

‘You’re just Bucky to me’ is running over and over again through his head as he walks into the common room. The way she said it hadn’t been condescending or with pity, it just was. Like ‘you are who you are’, even if he wasn’t 100% sure who that was at the moment. He sees Steve in the hallway on the way to his room. He slaps him on the back. “You better look great tonight, because I’m not going easy on this one.” He doesn’t pause his stride on the way to his own quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Deja vu is what you are feeling as you stare into your closet full of clothes. You really need to clean it out of the things you don’t wear. With Saturday and today you really need a proper wardrobe if you are going to be hanging out after work with the boys. Not that you think it would happen again, you aren’t even sure why it’s happening now. All the weird behavior and now this?

Sighing you pull out old faithful. Every girl eventually has one. That one outfit or dress that always gets you compliments and you tend to wear it more frequently. If it ever got damaged you think you would cry. It’s on the more formal side but hey it’s dinner, it doesn’t have to be a casual outfit. Yours is a dress, black with little flowers on it. It hits just at the knee and it’s tight enough to show off the best parts of your body, but loose enough to not show the parts you don’t like so much. The best part was, it was comfy, could wear it to bed if you had to, comfy, which is why you decided that you would put on strappy kitten heels to go with it. Fashion is pain and tonight that would come from your shoes, but you looked damn good.

Looking in the mirror you were pleased with yourself for such a rush job. This is the most effort you had put into a date outfit in a while. Not that this was a date. Nope, definitely not a date, you scolded yourself. You hadn’t been on a date in months. “This was just dinner, with friends, from work, who happen to be superheros, and gorgeous, and why would either want to date you.” You say to the mirror.

Just as you were about to fall into depressive thinking, the knock on the door snapped you out of it. Doing last looks and final touches to your hair, you pull your shoulders back. “Confidence.” You say to your reflection with a nod.

Heels clicking on the floor towards the door was the first indication that you had heard the boys knock. Not wanting a repeat of last time, Bucky was softer, so it didn’t rattle the walls. Steve, having it be his first time here, was surveilling the place. Looking at exits and security lapses, frowning from what he sees. Bucky had just raised his hand to knock again when the sure stride of your heels snapped both of them to attention.

The sight in your doorway before you had your heart skip, your body warming to the image in front of you. You had to fight the urge to throw the door back in place and hide under the covers of your bed.

Bucky looked just as good as he had over the weekend. Dark jeans, with a navy shirt, same leather jacket, hair pulled into a messy bun. Steve had the opposite vibe. Blue button up shirt, light slacks and a casual boot. It was like light and dark personified and you wouldn’t have been able to pick who looked better with a gun to your head.

All three of you standing there, not saying a word or making a move. It was like the moment stretched out into forever when it really couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. Steve found his voice first.

“You look amazing Doll.” He said it reverently and it was like the words rang through your whole body.

“Both of you clean up well. I think I see the two of you in uniform or gym clothes more often than not.” Trying with humor to hide the fluster in your voice.

Bucky lets out a nervous snort but hold out the crook of his elbow to you. “Shall we?”

:”Yep!” Grabbing your hand bag by the door, you step out into the hallway placing your arm through Bucky’s. He doesn’t move from your door and you give him a questioning look.

“The door.” He reminds you.

“Oh crap!” You rummage through your clutch getting your keys out and lock it.

“Does she forget that a lot?” Steve looks to Bucky.

“Every time I’ve been here.”

You see the lecture bubbling up from Steve. “Look can you blame me? I’ve got super hot super soldiers showing up at my door. It makes a girl forget things.” You smack Steve lightly on the arm with the back of your hand. “Come on, let’s go.” Taking Bucky by the arm you lead him out, Steve jogging to catch up.

Out on ground level you stop dragging the boys along since you have no idea where you are going. Steve went over to a sleek sedan in front of your building, that you couldn’t tell the make and model of, opening the back door. You light up a little realizing you won’t have to wear your heels on the subway stairs.

“We borrowed a car from Tony.” Bucky leans down to tell you, just as Happy steps out of the driver’s side to lean over the vehicle.

“The guys borrowed you too did they?” Giggling at Mr. Stark’s main driver.

“What can I say? When I was told who they were needing the car for I volunteered hoping I could bribe you to make a few things for me too.” He winked at you over his sunglasses.

You had barely gotten a “Sure, I’d be happy to.” out when Bucky started pushing you in the back seat after Steve. The back seat was huge for a car but after Bucky folded himself in beside you, it didn’t leave much space. You tightened up and curled into yourself, trying to make your body as small as possible, which still didn’t leave as much space between the three of you. It seemed still awkward to rub up on their thighs and arms, so you tried to keep from touching them. They didn’t seem to have that problem as Steve’s hand landing on your knee and his voice in your ear reminded you to relax.

Letting go of the tension, you did just as he said and sunk into the leather further. Trying not to care about what parts touched what in the cramped space. Physically you were much more comfortable, but emotionally you were a wreck. You kept reminding yourself over and over again that this wasn’t a date. It was just three friends hanging out, going to dinner, all in the back seat, with a driver. Yes that was very normal behavior.

Feeling the car come to a full stop, you hadn’t any idea where you were since you were paying more attention to the movements of the two men beside you than watching out the window. Steve and Bucky getting out first, with Steve having to run around the car to get to the sidewalk. Each taking a hand you felt light as a feather as they helped you out.

Steve goes over to talk with Happy about something while you look at a beautiful restaurant, suddenly feeling a little under dressed. Steve comes back to join you and Bucky, each flanking a side of you. This felt like a protection detail and apparently not just to you. You could see people’s head swiveling trying to figure out exactly who you were and why you needs two slabs of muscle guarding you. Giggling to yourself ‘If only they knew the truth’, you keep your head high, to keep the show going.

Walking in, Bucky goes up to the maitre d’, speaking softly. You think you hear that the reservation has been put under Mr. Starks name but you can’t be sure. The place is beautiful, dimly lit with sparkly chandeliers and a french name you can’t ever hope to pronounce. The other guests are dressed very similar to the three of you, with the exception of Bucky’s leather jacket, and that puts you more at ease. To be honest you love things like this, you just didn’t have the guts to try them on your own. New York is a food lovers dream and it’s too bad you’ve only tried a small snippet of what it has to offer.

The maitre d’ leads your little procession to a booth in the back corner. Privacy seems to be top billing for this table as it is out of the way. Bucky slides in first and you move to take the seat opposite them, thinking they would sit together. Instead Steve subtly body blocks your way and Bucky indicates that you should sit beside him. Steve slides in next and it’s the backseat of the car all over again. Even the maitre d’ seems a little surprised as he hands you the menus. He tells you the waiter is on the way and Steve thanks him with a handshake that has the smaller man placing his hand in his pocket, depositing a tip you presume.

You raise an eyebrow, casting sideways glances at the men on either side. They seemed to have this planned out amongst themselves. Glancing at the menu, your eyes widen at the sticker shock. You could have guessed it was pricey, but damn! Pulling out your little clutch, you recount how much cash you brought and trying to calculate what you could afford. You were definitely ordering water. 

“Nuh uh, none of that.” Steve see the bag in your hand and pushes it back down to your side. “This treat is on us. We asked.”

“We’ve already had this discussion, Doll. About what my mama would say.” Bucky chimed in without looking up from his menu, but bumping his shoulder with yours.

“Old men haven’t heard of the feminist movement. Friends are supposed to split the check now, regardless if one of them is a ‘dame’.”

Steve clears his throat, as Bucky sips on his water that the waitress had dropped off.

“Yes friends would split the check.” Steve says offhandedly, while studiously reading the menu.

Your brows furrow as you turn your head to look at each man beside you, both pointedly ignoring you. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up as you realize ‘holy shit this is a date’. You’re mind blanks out and your palms start to sweat, normally you would be running for the bathroom to calm down but they have you blocked in. 

Thankfully the waitress shows up and the tension lessens just a touch. Bucky tells her that he’s not decided as he sees the panicked look on your face at the question. Steve goes ahead and orders a bottle for the table, “Whatever the sommelier recommends.” thinking that a glass or two will help to settle you from the bomb he just dropped.

“Just think about what you want and enjoy your food. We will talk about it later.” Bucky whispers in your ear, rubbing a hand on your thigh, while Steve rubs circles on your back soothingly.

The second the little wine show and dance are done and the glasses are poured, you reach for it and take a large gulp, not even tasting the ‘fruity elegance’ the guy claimed it had. After finishing a glass in record time, Steve pours you another, but this time you slowly sip it, letting the flavors mingle on your tongue.

“You good?” Bucky chuckles.

“Much better, thank you.” It was a lie, but only a small one. The initial shock left you rattled but until you hear the explanation you decided to just go with it and have a good time.

“Good.” Steve states, looking at you with a small smile on his face. “Did you figure out what you want?” You tell him you had and he signals to the waitress that you are ready to order.

The wine has you relaxing, spreading out a bit more in the booth. Less concerned about how much space you are taking up and how much you are touching them and being touched. Bucky still has a hand on your thigh, just resting there, squeezing every once in a while signaling his acknowledgment of a smile or comment you made. Steve’s hand had moved from the middle of your back to your lower back. Constantly moving, either through rubbing circles or lightly scratching, even just a wiggle of his fingers. Between the wine and hands you were feeling very light headed, so you were thankful when the food arrived.

Needing both hands to eat, the hands stopped and you can’t say you didn’t miss them. The plating and smell from the food was spectacular. You got [confit de canard](http://www.puresaveurs.com/rubrique/tradition_r5/confit-de-canard-maison_a205/1), as you rarely get duck in a restaurant and haven’t tried to cook it yourself. Steve and Bucky got [coq au vin](https://www.finedininglovers.com/blog/food-drinks/coq-au-vin-recipe-bocuse/) and [beef bourguignon](https://www.escoffieronline.com/boeuf-bourguignon-recipe/) respectively.

It was all delicious. You promptly forgot about what they had told you at the beginning of the night. Tasting and trying each other’s dishes, the wine and talk flowed freely. Not long after the plates have been cleared and your belly stuffed, a cart with a beautiful [chocolate souffle](https://www.monpetitfour.com/chocolate-souffle/) arrived. They must have made the request with the reservation as it usually needs to be ordered ahead of time.

The entire meal was beautiful as was the company. You sigh and thank the boys as Steve pulls out a black card from his wallet to pay the girl. You are mildly surprised, but well on your way to a food comma to care. Bucky has turned with his back more to the corner of the booth, slightly facing you relaxing. He looks comfy so you lean your back to his chest watching Steve settle up.

Steve turns to you and sees Bucky’s arm snake around your waist with a smirk. “Alright you two, don’t too comfortable. Don’t want you falling asleep.” He says pinching your side.

“Hey, hey, watch the belly. Too much pressure and I might throw up on you. I don’t think I’ve ever been this full before.” You pout at him.

“Come on, help her up Bucky. We’ve got a lot to discuss at your place.” Steve held out a hand for you to take. You hesitate.

“My place? You’ve not said anything about coming to my place.”

Steve scratches the back of his neck. “No I don’t mean anything inappropriate…”

Bucky cuts him off. “It’s because the rest of your house looks like the bedroom huh?” You duck your head. “It’s only been a day doll how bad could it be?”

“Well I had to get ready quickly and pack up the pie this morning.” You say sheepishly.

“It’ll be alright, it can only be so bad.” Steve insists, holding a hand out again.

“Clearly you haven’t been in her bedroom.” Bucky says smugly while Steve glares at him.

“Clearly no one is going into my bedroom tonight because I’m too full to move.” Cutting them off from the tift you see brewing.

Leaving the restaurant, you see Happy and the car waiting for you. “Was it good?” He asks. Nodding with a pat to your stomach and a huge grin, you get into the car, sliding to the middle seat. Your head landing on Steve’s shoulder, you swear the backseat is smaller than the ride to. It’s not long before the warmth of the two bodies squeezed beside you and the rocking movement of the car have you out like a light.

The next thing you hear is whispered arguing, about a cookie? You realize you are on the couch with a throw over you, shoes off and one of the couch pillows under your head. How they got you out of the car and up the stairs without you waking up is anyone’s guess. Sitting up you look to the kitchen to see the plate of cookies in question. Bucky wants one and Steve furiously whispers he needs your permission.

“Help yourself, they’re store bought.” Both Bucky and Steve crinkle their nose. Apparently they’ve both been spoiled by your homemade treats.

“How are you feeling?” Steve comes over and sits on the coffee table in front of you. Bucky hanging back to lift up the saran wrap and sniff the cookies. Putting them back he joins Steve.

“Massive amounts of rich food, wine and a car ride are like the holy trinity for putting me to sleep. I’m fine though.”

Steve nodded, looking down at his clasped hands. Bucky mirrored him.

“Soooo….?”

Steve looked over at Bucky. Bucky looked back at him. You could see the silent argument between them. “It was your idea.” Steve mumbled.

“I’m losing my patience here guys. I had a great time, but I would love to go to bed right now.”

Steve sighed. “Ok. I’m just going to lay it all out for you. We don’t want an answer today, or even tomorrow. Think on it and whatever you decide, it won’t change anything, for any of us as friends.” You nodded at him to continue, hoping your fuzzy wine brain would remember all this.

“We like you. Both of us.” Bucky blurted out. He seemed to brace for impact at your reaction.

You knew this, or at least you thought you did after Cap’s comment at dinner, but to hear him say it, and watch Steve’s head nod along sent you for a loop all over again. It was surreal. Captain America and Bucky Barnes, AKA The Winter Soldier, both liked you at the same time. They really did everything together. As you sit there on your little couch, in your small apartment, looking at the two men in front of you, sitting on your sturdy coffee table, hunched over and nervous, Bucky tapping his toes and Steve clenching and unclenching his jaw, how in the world do you make that decision?

You see Steve and Bucky looking up at you. Not the Cap, not the soldier. Just the two guys whom you’ve gotten to know well over the last year. While Steve you have talked with practically everyday, Bucky you felt just as close to in a little over a week after watching him for much longer, and hearing stories from Steve. You flop sideways into your couch pillow and groan.

“So whose brilliant idea was it ambush me after such a spectacular meal?” Your voice came out muffled, but clear enough. You don’t hear a response. The question was not rhetorical so you sit up, narrowing your eyes for an answer.

“The telling you after the date was my idea.” Bucky admitted to quietly, “But it was Steve’s idea to do a fancy dinner and go all out.” Bucky added quickly, pointing accusingly at his friend.

“Nice one Buck, ratting me out too for going along with you.”

The two of them bicker and you can’t help the bubble of laughter that overwhelms you. Both of them pause and wear twin lopsided grins as they watch you effectively lose your shit, holding onto your side. Seeing them mimicking each other makes the laughing worse.

“Does she think we are joking or is she just laughing at us?” Steve asks.

“She is definitely laughing at us.” Bucky crosses his arms waiting for you to calm down.

“Sorry….sorry. Just the look on your faces.” You force out, having moved to the giggles. Apparently you had more to drink than you thought and even after the short nap were still tipsy.

Bucky reached out and took your hand, thumbing over your knuckles to have you focus on him and calm the giggles. “Like Steve said, you don’t have to make a decision right away. We know this is a lot to process.”

“What happens when I decide?” Bucky cocks his head to the side. “I mean, say I choose one of you. I know you said it’s not going to change anything, but I can’t imagine hurting either of you. I don’t want petty jealousy or infighting ruining your friendship.”

Bucky snorts. “Sweetheart, we like you a lot, but we’ve been friends for a long time. We want to see you happy, and we want to see our best friend happy too. It’ll suck and I’m sure there will be some drinking involved but in the end, for me at least, if you choose Steve and you are both happy, I will be too.” He looked over to the man beside him who was already nodding.

“Same.” Was Steve’s response, taking your other hand.

You look back and forth between the two men, each with a calm small smile on their face, following their arms to the hands that held yours securely.

“Fuck.” You sighed out, flopping back, making the boys jolt forward to keep ahold of your hands. “How are you guys so perfect?” Steve starts laughing, while Bucky wears a shit eating grin. “I really want to know.”

Bucky shrugs. “It’s a gift.” He stands up, keeping your hand in his. “Now come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ve got work in the morning and you don’t want to wake up with a hangover.” He pulls at you, as Steve stands up as well.

“Bucky’s right, I’ll go get some water and aspirin for you to take.” He walks to the kitchen as you tell him which cabinet the medicine is in.

Bucky leads you to your room and rummages around in your dresser looking for sleepwear. A small blush appears on his face as he finds your ‘unmentionables’ as he called them, making you giggle. He finds your favorite pj set and pushes you into the bathroom to change. When you come out you see that he has created a walkway through the strown out clothes from the bathroom to the bed, using his foot to move them to a pile in the corner. As you are just getting settled in bed, Steve walks in.

“Seriously?” He looks to you after looking around the room. You stick your tongue out at him as he turns to Bucky. “You really weren’t kidding.”

“Told you!”

You fluffed up on the bed, bristling over the fact that they were picking on you over the disaster area that was your room. “You know I distinctly remember saying neither of you were going into my room tonight. This is a breach of privacy.” Crossing your arms and glaring at the boys might have been more effective if you weren’t wearing your Disney pjs and sitting under a brightly colored flower comforter. They both chuckled but Steve conceded when your glare turned harder.

“Ok, ok. Here take this.” He dropped two tablets into your open palm, and handed you a glass of water. “I’m going to leave two more here on the side table for the morning.” He took the glass from you and placed it on the table beside the pills. He did an awkward move where he bent down and straightened back up, bent down again and ended with a head pat. You could see Bucky’s smug smile as he took Steve’s place giving you a kiss on your temple and telling you goodnight, side eyeing his friend the whole time.

All of this was making you incredibly embarrassed, given your current state of inebriation. “Ok out. Thank you for dinner and taking care of me, but I just want to sleep. I’ll see you two in the morning. Make sure to lock the door on the way out.” Getting comfortable in bed, you pull the covers to your chin as they turn out the light. You are passed out before they even close the door.

The next morning you wake with a groan. The hangover isn’t the worst you’ve ever had, but isn’t pleasant. Seeing the pills on your bedside reminds you that the conversation actually happened and it wasn’t just a dream. You take the pills and lay in bed for longer than you should, worried about how you were going to face the men that went from friends to a potential partner in the blink of an eye. A shower and breakfast you decided would be a great start.

Drying your hair you walked into the living room through to the kitchen. On the table was a plate of eggs and bacon with a note attached.

_“Hey Doll,  
We couldn’t lock the deadbolt without a key so we decided to stay over just in case you needed something. Stevie says he doesn’t think the security in the building is particularly safe, and I have to agree. We’re going to see if we can get someone out here to install a security system, nothing too fancy, but at least an alarm. For once we made you something, it isn’t much but hopefully you’ll enjoy it. We’ll see you in a few hours._

__

__

_Bucky & Steve_

__

__

_P.S. You need to add eggs on the grocery list, we kinda finished them off.”_

Sinking down into the chair in front of the plate of food, your hands on your face, you knew from the note this would never be a normal relationship with friends anymore, no matter how much the boys protested otherwise. They were always going to care, go above and beyond for you and one of them was going to be hurt in the process.

You reread the note over again, noticing how much neater Bucky’s handwriting was to Steve’s. It should have freaked you out that they had stayed over, eyeing the too small couch, but it just brought a sense of comfort and care. That’s when you decided then and there that if they said they could handle any decision you make, you would trust them on that. No use worrying about something that hadn’t happened yet anyway.

Your tummy gave a loud rumble of disapproval at just staring at the food, instead of eating it. Wondering where they got the saran wrap from, you spotted the empty plate in the sink that once held the cookies they acted too good to eat. Chuckling to yourself you took out your phone and opened the app you use for your grocery list, adding eggs to a fresh list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the night and next morning from the guys perspectives.

“Well I’d call that a success.” Bucky whispered to Steve as the door to your bedroom closed.

“Were you having the same conversation? She was mad about being ambushed, we invaded her space and got her drunk to boot.” Steve let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yes but she likes us too.” Bucky grinned as he hopped over the back of the couch, settling in, reaching for the tv remote.

“How do you figure? And what are you doing?”

“She didn’t pull away Steve. She handled the night better than I hoped. If she hadn’t liked us do you think she would have agreed to any of this? As for what I’m doing, I’m about to start watching The Big Bang Theory? Whatever that is.”

“Don’t you think we should be getting back to the tower?” Steve questions as he walks around to stand in front of Bucky, arms crossed.

“Nope.” Bucky says casually trying to lean around his hulking friend to see the tv set. Steve purposely blocks his view. He sighs and looks up at the questioning expression on the blond’s face. “Two reasons. First, I’m not leaving her alone and drunk. Who knows what she will get into. Second, it takes a key to lock the deadbolt from outside and with how bad the security in this building is I’m definitely not going to leave her alone without the door locked properly. Will you step out of the way now?”

“Scoot over.” Steve nudged Bucky’s legs with his foot, prompting him to move to one side of the couch so he could sit on the other. “Do you really think this was a good idea?”

“I told you I’m not leaving her alone here without the deadbolt locked.” Bucky commented without looking away from the tv screen.

“I’m talking about the date. Should we have just left it, neither gets the girl?” Steve rubs a hand down his face while sitting back in the couch corner.

“We would have regretted it if we didn’t try, and I was worried I would resent you. I’m more comfortable losing to you than never trying. Besides, I know what a great catch you are punk. I may have even been ok if you had wanted to date one of my sisters.”

“Really?” A pillow flies into Steve face as he gets the word out.

“No, are you crazy?! Even the great Captain America isn’t good enough for them. Still disappointed I couldn’t threaten at least one of their husbands. I’d been working on that speech since I was 14.” Bucky grumbles as Steve chuckles at him, using the pillow that was thrown at him to rest his head.

They both sit staring at the screen, not really paying attention to what’s playing. Lost in thought about the girl on the other side of the door.

The next morning Steve woke up first. He was amused to find they had drifted to the middle looking for warmth. Sleeping sitting up wasn’t the best thing for a restful nights sleep, but it reminded him of a simpler time when they would sit shoulder to shoulder under a tree or leaned against a rock out in the forest when they couldn’t make camp. Steve smiled as he took in their similar sleeping positions. Sitting up, arms crossed, feet up on the coffee table. He also noticed Bucky still had a habit of putting his head on his shoulder as he sleeps. Steve tried shifting away in order not to disturb him but of course Bucky jumped away from even the slightest movement, glancing around looking for a threat.

Bucky calmed down remembering he was at your apartment and Steve was beside him looking worried. “What?” Bucky asks, stretching his limbs and cracking his neck from the awkward sleeping position.

“Are you still waking up like that?” Concern laced Steve’s voice.

“New place, I’m surprised you didn’t.” Bucky replied, getting up and walking around, letting the increased blood flow wake him up further.

Steve shakes his head as he joins his friend at the side table by the door. They both look at the pictures you’ve decorated it with, only a little room in between the frames, it’s hard to see some as they are crowded in places. Most of them are groups of your friends, some with and some without you. The one that is most prominently displayed is one of you in the middle with an older couple behind you, your parents, Steve guesses correctly. His eyes drift to the front door, away from the pictures. A frown forms on his face as he takes in the hinges and the thickness of the door.

“What about an alarm? I doubt we could retrofit a sturdier door, plus if she rents I don’t know if they would allow that.” Steve asks Bucky as if they had been talking about security the whole time.

Bucky scratches the scruff on his chin, walking closer to the door inspecting it. Making a humming noise as he walks to the windows as well. “That would solve the problem here as well. Come look. The lock on this window is broken.” His tone exasperated. “I mean I know it’s 4 floors up but still, I could climb that no problem.”

Steve is already pulling out his phone to call Tony. “You know she won’t be happy about this.” Bucky smirks, while the phone rings.

“We will just say it’s something simple, not Stark tech. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her…..Hey Tony….yes the car was fine, thank you again for lending it to us. The reservation was great too. Look umm…I need another favor….”

Bucky wandered into the kitchen while Steve talked with Tony about updating the security. Pulling out OJ from the fridge he intended for just a glass of juice for breakfast but when he spots a pack of bacon and carton of eggs his stomach gives a great rumble. He glances to your closed bedroom door and figures you wouldn’t mind, he looks forward to actually cooking you something for once.

“Thanks Tony.” Steve hangs up his phone, placing it on the counter as he come into the kitchen. “Smells good Buck.” A muffled sound come from the dark haired man. Bucky is standing by the stove, watching the bacon sizzle. Steve eyes the half empty plate of cookies beside him as Bucky flips the bacon with a pair of tongs. “Really? You’re cooking breakfast and still get into the cookies?”

“What? I was hungry and curious how bad the store bought could be after having hers. They’re not bad.” Bucky replied after swallowing the large mouthful. “Want one?” He holds up the plate as Steve takes one cautiously.

“Huh, you’re right. Must be from a mix instead of a package.”

The boys munch on cookies while Bucky cooks up the bacon and eggs, talking about how the date went last night.

“I thought she was going to run out when you implied it was a date.” Bucky laughed. “Did you see how wide her eyes went?” He turns off the stove, pointing to Steve where the plates are.

“Yeah I can’t believe I said that myself. My heart was beating so fast.” Steve grabs 3 plates and sets them by Bucky so he can distribute the food.

“So who do you think she will pick?” Bucky asks softly. Finished piling on the bacon and eggs he moves the pan to the sink to soak.

Steve has sat down at the kitchen table, fork halfway to his mouth. “I don’t really want to dwell on it right now. Lets just enjoy this time. Maybe before she picks we can do something more casual. Fancy dinner is great and all but something more relaxed would be better, so she can get to know us outside of work and think about us other than friends.”

Bucky chews his mouthful of eggs. “I think that is a great idea. How about we invite her up for a movie night? We rarely use the home theater that Tony set up. We can make popcorn and snacks. Why don’t we ask her this morning when we get finished up with our respective work outs?”

Steve nods. “Sounds good. I think we should just leave a note about the alarm. I really don’t to argue about it and she will have time to think about it before she gets to work.”

“I also used all the eggs.” Bucky had finished eating and moved to wash the dishes he used. Not long after he had finished the dishes and note, they heard you stir and the shower being started. They both quietly slipped out of the house, looking forward to asking you out again.


	10. Chapter 10

You really needed to go out clothes shopping, you thought as you stood Friday morning in front of your closet. The boys had stopped by your desk the morning after your initial date to see if you wanted to meet them tonight upstairs, to watch a movie and just hang out. It had sounded good to you, since you were so confused about your feelings. Both men were wonderful and maybe spending time with them in a more casual environment would help you decide. Now though the knots in your tummy had you wondering if it was even a good idea.

Sighing you picked out a cute dress you could wear flats with and went into the kitchen to grab the [gourmet popcorn](https://www.foodandwine.com/slideshows/popcorn) you made for tonight. You had gone a little overboard and made three different versions, hoping they would like at least one.

Skipping breakfast seemed like a good idea at the time, since your stomach was so in knots and fluttery, thinking about getting through a long work day before heading upstairs. Even though you had worked at the Avenger’s Tower for almost a year, the only parts you were familiar with were the few bottom floors that were open to the public. You were curious to what the living quarters were like, having heard some insane rumors about the tech upstairs.

Just as you are settling in for the day, you see Steve jog up to the door making a beeline to your desk along with Sam. Sam makes it to your desk first as Steve hangs back waiting for Bucky whom he spotted coming out of the pool area.

“Sweetheart! How ya been? It’s like I never get to talk with you anymore. Two jealous super soldiers getting in the way all the time. If they ever get out of line just let me know, I can handle them.” He winks at you, looking behind his shoulder with a smirk. “Ya got anything this morning?” He says as the other two get closer.

“Sorry. I don’t have anything for anyone this morning.” Sam puts on a fake pout that has you giggling at him.

“I understand. It’s hard enough putting up with these two all the time, right? I’ve got plenty of experience on that.”

“What nonsense are you filling her head with this time Wilson.” Bucky scolds his, you think, friend. “Hey Dollface, how are you doing this morning?” He leans over pressing a kiss to your cheek. This had become a routine after your date on Monday, still not failing to make you blush. Steve was more subtle, intense eye contact and a warm smile, producing the same effect.

“We’re still on for tonight right?” Steve asks, which you can almost see Sam’s ears perk up like a dog’s.

“Tonight? What’s happening tonight?” Sam looks back and forth between the three of you with a knowing grin on his face.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Bucky tells him shouldering his way through Sam to get right in front of you. “So how are you liking the alarm?”

Two days after they had brought up the alarm idea the infernal thing was installed. Somehow it knew when you were leaving and would beep at you to remind you to set it. Yesterday and today you felt like you were being watched. They had told you it was a regular normal model but you had a feeling that they had done something overboard.

“I feel like I’m being watched.” You told him honestly. “It reminds me when I forget to set it! Nothing on the market does that. It’s very unnerving.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at you. “That’s because we know how forgetful you are. Needed something to babysit you when we weren’t around.”

“I have spent my entire adult life taking care of myself. I think I’ll be fine.” You huffily reply.

“You know we just worry. Just keep an open mind to it ok? For us?” Steve says much too reasonably.

“Fine, fine.” Waving your hands to dismiss them. “It looks like it’s about to get busy. I’ll see you boys tonight, and Sam I’ll see you tomorrow.” They were saying their goodbyes when someone walked by with some sort of breakfast pastry, the smell of butter and sugar, wafting towards your direction making a great growl come from your empty stomach. All three men turned back to you, each trying to hold back a laugh, some did better than others.

“Doll did you forget something this morning, like maybe breakfast?” Bucky was winning the battle over his snickers but the smirk he was sporting was infuriating.

“I didn’t have time ok? It’s not a big deal. Now seriously go! We have visitors walking in the door and if I slack off at my job talking to you clowns, Mr. Stark will fire me. Then what you would do, hmm?”

Sam barked out a laugh and you gave him a puzzled look. “I don’t think you have to worry about Tony, Babe.” That only confused you further, and the little term of endearment earned Sam a smack to the head from Bucky. Steve didn’t even try to stop him and even gave a subtle nod to Bucky when he looked back at him.

The line for your desk was getting longer, but most weren’t objecting since the reason for their trip was to hopefully catch a glimpse of an Avenger or two, when their lives weren’t in mortal danger that is.

They finally leave you in peace and you get back to work, apologizing for the wait. Half an hour later and you see Bucky and Steve exiting the elevator, with a plate in Bucky’s hand. You still had a couple of people in front of you, and the boys politely waited their turn. The people in line couldn’t help but look over at the two Avengers, Steve with a polite smile on his face not bothered by the limelight and then Bucky who you could tell was uncomfortable by the shifting of his feet.

The lady that was next in line came up, distracted by the super soldiers presence. She was from out of town according to her licence, wanting a visitors pass to walk around public areas. “Are they here to see you?” She asked.

“Umm, yes. I expect they are bringing me breakfast since I told them I hadn’t eaten this morning.” Your ears turn hot as you admit the boys were there for you.

She looks surprised and gives you a second look. “Must be nice to be so close to them.” Nodding, your face turns even hotter having to concentrate on the correct keys to finish up her pass. It had become a normal thing talking with the boys, but having this stranger look at you differently, just because of the company you keep reminded you of the unusual situation you found yourself in.

Once you were free the boys dropped off the plate of food. Sam had apparently told them a breakfast burrito would be the best thing. After Sam told them what was in it and explained the concept, Bucky thought it sounded easy enough and whipped one up for you. Steve said he helped but the under the breath muttering from Bucky let you know Bucky was in charge of the cooking. Of course they wanted you to try it in front of them to gauge your reaction. It was very good, but then again with how hungry you were that could be said about most things. They seem satisfied by your reaction and went back up to do whatever they did when not on missions.

You hadn’t really thought about that before. What did they do when they weren’t on missions? Most of your conversations were small talk, or about food. You knew Steve enjoyed drawing, but didn’t do it as much as he would like. Bucky was a fan of space and new tech, usually pretty good at picking up on how to work something if he was shown. You had all this information about them through gossip, news sources, interviews, and even Sam, but not much from the men themselves. That was what tonight was for though, right? To actually get to know them beneath some of the superficial. You actually felt more at ease thinking about that instead of concentrating on it as a date. Even if it didn’t work out you would still find out more about what you could arguably describe as your best friends.

By the end of the day you were feeling much better about the date tonight. It was closing and you were packing up your items and getting it ready for the night person’s shift when the boys exited the elevator. “Hey guys!” You said in a much chipper mood then you were this morning.

“Uhh, hey Doll, I guess you had a good afternoon?” Bucky asks, sharing a glance with Steve.

“I did! These two hot guys came in and everyone was drooling over them.” They frown, Steve crossing his arms, flexing his biceps a bit undeliberately. “They were just so nice, they even brought me breakfast!” You winked at their stunned expression while you tried to smother a laugh.

The boy’s faces turned a bit pink around the nose and cheeks before Steve’s smooths out his features. “That’s not funny you know.”

“It’s a little funny.” You hand him the plate that had the burrito on it and Bucky the containers with the popcorn. As you walk past Steve to go to the elevator, you pat him on the arm, giving it a comforting squeeze as you go. “Hurry up! I don’t know which floor is yours.” You say to the boys that haven’t moved from the spot you left them. You keep the door held open for them as the get in, chuckling between them.

“What?” You ask, looking at each of them in turn.

“Nothing, you are just in a good mood. It’s nice.” Bucky says, transferring the tupperware to his metal arm and throwing his right arm around your shoulder pulling you closer. Steve hit the button for the 12th floor and a panel slid out of the way revealing a hand print scanner.

The ride up was quiet. Steve had shifted a bit closer to you after Bucky had pulled you away. Bucky seemed to be more tactile then Steve was. You wonder if it had always been like that or if it was something new that had developed.

The elevator doors open to a living room with a small kitchen attached. There is a breakfast bar separating the living space from the kitchen, but it’s mostly open floor plan. There are nothing but windows across the way from the elevator, tinted it looks like. To your left is a hallway. The kitchen looks state of the art new, along with the large sofa and matching chair, not to mention the 65 inch tv that sits right in front of the couch.

“Wow!” You walk up behind the couch admiring the massive tv. “This is going to be great for movie night.” You said smiling at the two boys who had gone behind you to set the items on the kitchen bar.

“Oh we aren’t watching it on this one. Just wait until you see what Tony’s got.” Steve told you setting the plate in the sink.

“So what did you make for us.” Bucky has started to lift the lid on one of the three containers. “Popcorn?” He looks skeptical.

“Try it.” The grin on your face makes him pause.

He sniffs it with a frown on his face before finally popping a piece in his mouth. “Wow Doll, what did you do?”

“Is that a good ‘wow’ or a ‘what did you do to my favorite snack, please stop’ wow?”

“Good wow definitely. Are they all the same?”

“Nope! Three different kinds.”

“Now I feel bad.” Steve goes to investigate the flavored popcorn. “All we planned to do was order a couple of pizzas and I went out this morning and bought some candy that Nat said you usually find in theaters.”

“That works.” You shrug. “I like all of those things.”

You all decided on pizza and toppings, three pizzas to be exact since their metabolism was so high. Once the pizza arrived and the popcorn, candy and drinks were taken up to one of the higher floors, you settled into a classic romcom, “You’ve got Mail.” Of course you had seen it a dozen times, but you weren’t opposed to watching it again. They told you Wanda helped them pick it out and wondered how many of the members knew what was going on with your little group. At this point you assumed all of them.

They were also right about your reaction to the “small home theater” as Steve called it. The screen was a massive projection and the room could easily sit thirty with the way it was laid out now. More if it was traditional movie seating. It was actually more like mini couches. Ones you could spread and sprawl, with drink holders built into the arm rests. To say you were amazed would be an understatement.

They started up the movie, putting you in the middle of the seat again with each taking up a space beside you. Everything was going great, Bucky and Steve seemed to be enjoying the movie and you liked watching their reactions. Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks were doing a great job of entertaining the boys. Then your clumsy self appeared just to ruin everything.

Somehow the pizza slice you were holding jumped out of your hand and landed cheese and sauce side down on your dress. It may not have been so noticeable if what you were wearing wasn’t a cream colored dress with green fern leaves. The expletives that left your mouth had them both turning away from Meg and Tom, to your mess.

“Bucky, go pause the movie.” Steve was already giving out orders. “That’s going to stain if we don’t get it in the wash.” He moved the slice back to the box and helped you up.

“This sucks! It’s one of my favorites.” You pout up at Steve, who looks sympathetic.

“Yeah it would be shame if that dress got ruined, it makes your as…” Bucky gets cut off my a hard look from Steve. “…attributes look great.”

“I don’t think that finished any better, but thank you Bucky for noticing my…attributes.” You laugh, sticking your tongue out to Steve as he shakes his head.

“Alright, alright I get it. Come on, let’s find you something to change into while we get this cleaned.” Steve leads you back out to their floor of the building. As you exit the elevator he takes you to the left down the hallway, he opens the door to presumably his room.

The room is a little sparse, what takes up the most space is the bed. It’s either a queen or king size and it seems overly large for just one person, although Steve is a big guy. The walls are mostly decorated with fanmail from kids, sprinkled throughout are a few of his drawings, you assume, as they aren’t done in crayon. There are a few of Bucky in various stages of his life, before and after the war, some are current as well. One is a woman with a ‘40s hairstyle that you think is Peggy. After they had expressed their feelings for you, you couldn’t help but to look up their past relationships. Peggy was the only one you found and watching her on news reels made you unsure if you could live up to her.

Steve was rummaging around in his drawers, looking for something that would fit. Bucky had left to go look in his own closet. That’s when you spotted it from across the room. You didn’t recognize the person in the picture at first, the desk was very familiar to you, but the girl was beautiful. She had her head thrown back laughing, a warmth and light radiating out making her shine. It was you. Was this how Steve saw you?

Steve’s attention was drawn to you as you walked up to get a closer look. His body stiffened, not meaning for you to see that. It was something he drew not long after you had started working at the tower. He was coming in from his morning run and you were with someone at your desk, joking and laughing. He knew he just had to draw that image in his head, captivate your essence down on paper. He wouldn’t realize until months later that in that moment, he fell for you.

Watching every little tick of your facial expression as you took in his heart on paper. Your hand moved to your mouth in a silent gasp of awe. His heart beat wildly in his chest wondering if you would shun him for drawing you without your consent. Walking slowly as to not startle you, he moved closer.

“Steve?” You call out, voice trembling slightly.

“Yeah, Doll?” He said from right behind you. You were surprised but didn’t turn, or jump when his hands landed on your upper arms, running his thumbs in soothing patterns across your skin.

“Is this supposed to be me?” Quietly voicing your disbelief. She looked nothing like what you saw in the mirror everyday. He gave a hum of confirmation. You’re breath caught in your throat. You didn’t know if you could live up to the image he had of you in his mind’s eye. You weren’t that girl, you’ve never been that girl. Eventually he would see that and his image of you would be shattered.

Steve could feel the tension in your arms and shoulders as he confirmed the likeness. He didn’t think it was quite bad enough that you would question who it was. He thought he captured you perfectly, but feeling you tense and shutter made him worried about what you was thinking. Not being about to take you hiding your face and emotions from him, he turned you around to face him. You looked up at him just as a tear escaped, running down your cheek. His heart broke a little at seeing how upset his invasion of privacy made you.

“That’s not me.” You were so quiet if he hadn’t had enhanced hearing he doesn’t think he would have heard it. The realization that it wasn’t about being upset with him, but your insecurity, hit him like a freight train. The breath was taken from him as he couldn’t fathom how you didn’t see what was so clearly in front of him, or everyone else for that matter. You always acted confident, joking, flirting, wearing what you liked regardless of what you “shouldn’t” wear. He was done going slow, waiting for you to decide between them. The women he loved was questioning herself and it was his and Bucky’s fault for not telling her everyday how beautiful she was.

A fire was in Steve’s eyes as you looked up into those baby blues. The knuckles of one hand ghosted across your cheek, while the other gripped your waist in a tight hold. He pulls you closer as the hand on your face, tilts your head up a bit, thumb dragging over your bottom lip as his mouth descends on yours. A white hot sear spreads through your body as your lips meet, taking with it all thought, leaving your mind blank and pleasure in its place. He pulls back, leaving his forehead pressed to yours, so you could feel the warmth of his breath on your face.

“It IS you. You are beautiful, and sexy, and enough.” He sounds as breathless as you feel and you can’t help a few more tears escaping before he pulls you into a tight hug, burying your face in his chest. The warmth and smell of his body calming you down.

When you pull away, movement from behind him catches your eye. Bucky is standing at the doorway looking rejected. You look up to Steve with pleading eyes and he follows your eye line to his sad looking friend. Letting out a sigh with a smile on his face he turns to hold out his arm to Bucky, still holding onto you tightly. “Come over here punk.” He calls out getting Bucky’s attention. Bucky seems surprised and hesitant at first but joins in on the hug, a big grin on his face and a kiss to your cheek.

Now feeling more confused than ever as Bucky goes to start the movie where you left off. You are squeezed between the two man as before but they are more touchy than the first half of the move. Eventually you find yourself leaning up against Bucky’s chest with your legs draped over Steve’s lap. Bucky’s arm wrapped around your waist as Steve plays with the bare skin exposed from the shorts you are wearing.

After the kiss and hug, Steve found you one of his more baggy tee shirts to wear, although it was still a little tight and wanted to ride up, and Bucky had found a pair of his basketball shorts that would fit you. It was hard to concentrate on what was going on the screen, since all you could think of was that kiss you shared with Steve. Absentmindedly touching your lips again for the hundredth time.

Bucky had tried to understand, he really did. Steve had told him you were feeling insecure and that he just couldn’t have that. To be honest he would have done the same, but it doesn’t stop the fact that he feels like he lost more ground in your heart. He can see you’re not paying attention to the movie and are lost in thought about that kiss. Every time you reach up to rub your lips he feels a sting a jealousy stirring. He wants to make your head go blank too, filled up with just thoughts of him. The warm bare skin that he can feel around your belly gives him an idea.

Your body is still feeling hot from that kiss. It’s a pleasant hot, but you feel bad for not being able to concentrate on anything else. You just can’t focus until you feel fingers caress the thin strip of skin that had been exposed at your waist when you stretched out. The digits seek out more skin, going under the hem of your shirt finding an expansive treasure, you are not sure you want him finding yet. Your self consciousness comes back full force and you try to pull your shirt down further. He doesn’t have it one bit. He takes your hand and brings it to his lips, kissing each finger reverently. When he’s finished, he places your hand on his chest, pressing it in to indicate he wants it to stay there.

He starts off small. Just gliding over that thin strip with the tip of his fingers, letting you get use to the sensation before moving a little further up. He nuzzles and kisses the top of your head when you don’t protest this time. You realize he is trying to show you how desirable you are to him, in his own way. To remove your insecurities, not cause them. You try to relax and just enjoy the feeling of flesh on flesh, having completely forgotten the movie that is playing.

You can almost feel Bucky’s smirk as he feels you relax into him. His movements growing bolder. The whole palm of his hand is now under your shirt, rubbing up and down your side. You glance down to Steve to see if he is watching, but he seems to be paying attention to the movie, still absentmindedly rubbing your legs. Bucky’s fingers dip down into the waistband of your shorts and that is where you draw the line. Swiftly moving your hand over his, he pulls back and pats your hip, giving you a reaffirming squeeze that tells you he understands.

Shortly after the movie ends, after untangling with the boys, you are feeling guilty and frustrated. Guilty because you feel as if you had cheated on each with the other. Between your kiss with Steve and Bucky’s hand under your clothes, not that it was anywhere inappropriate, at least it hadn’t gone there yet, you felt as if you hadn’t been loyal to either, which was ridiculous.

Physically frustrated for a similar reason. This was the most affection you had been shown on a date without it ending up in someone’s bed, and the most loving affection ever in your life. You were also frustrated you didn’t learn anything new about the boys, other than the fact you were wrong about Steve being less touchy than Bucky. Before he seemed to be holding back and now with that kiss the flood gates opened. He held your hand as you three went down to their floor to check on your dress, as Bucky held onto your waist, both of them not wanting to let go of the contact they had started.

You were happy to find your dress clean and without an unsightly stain on the front, although it was still wet and needed to be dried. The three of you moved to the couch and Steve put on some music on low to play in the background.

“This was nice tonight.” You say to no one in particular as you rest your head on Steve’s shoulder.

“It was. Other than the part where you were crying.” Steve still felt bad about it, even if it was nothing he had done, and was the reason for making you feel better.

“You were crying, Doll?” Bucky questioned, turning to face you.

“It wasn’t a big deal. I told you I felt insignificant next to Steve’s artwork, but you two more than made up for it.” You pat Bucky’s hand in reassurance that you are all right now.

“I was shocked. You’ve always seemed so confidant. Owning the room with your smile and laughter. I guess I forget sometimes when I was small and weak, I would project all the things I wanted to be outwardly, but inside there were still doubts.” Bucky reaches across your shoulders to squeeze Steve’s neck. “I just hope I didn’t cross the line too soon.” Steve continues.

“Maybe. If you had asked me yesterday if it was too soon, I would have agreed, but right now I’m not regretting it. You both made me feel very treasured tonight and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” You told them. Steve squeezes your hand. You all sit quietly listening to the very eclectic mix of music that has to be from a playlist. It’s a mix of genres and decades, it’s very Steve. The think they have in common are it’s all very soft and relaxing.

Pressed between the warm bodies of your boys and the relaxing music, it isn’t long before you are all asleep on the couch. That’s how Sam finds you. He had been told to make himself scarce for most of the night, but figured by 10 you would have gone home. The elevator doors opening on the three of you cuddled up on the couch was not what he was expecting. He shakes his head, wondering how he got into this mess, and grabs some blankets to put over you and Steve, just casually tossing one over Bucky. It only makes it half over Bucky’s legs, so he scowls and goes to fix it. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the three of you before heading off to bed himself.


	11. Chapter 11

You’re hot, so hot and sweaty when you wake up, wondering if somehow the heat kicked on sometime in the middle of the night. Trying to shove off the covers, you realize something heavy is on you preventing you from moving. You start to panic and struggle, only half awake, before your eyes pop open at hearing Bucky’s voice.

“Shhh, shh, it’s ok, it’s just us.” His soothing voice and the hand he is running down your hair, helps with some of it, realizing where you were and what happened, but the heat keeps your heart racing.

“Bucky? I gotta get up, it’s too hot.” He releases you immediately and you notice you are using Steve’s chest as a pillow and your sudden movement to get off wakes him up too. You’re pacing around the floor, taking deep breaths trying to calm and cool down.

“Sweetheart? You ok?” Steve sits up, voice groggy with sleep and deeper than normal. He takes your hand as you pass in your pacing, you rip it from his grasp and regret it immediately when you see the hurt on his face.

“I’m fine. I’m just overheated from laying between you. You both are damn heaters.” You chuckle and walk back to him, placing your hand on his shoulder, hoping he realized it wasn’t anything he did.

“Why don’t you go take a cool shower and I’ll check on your dress?” Steve asks.

“Yeah I’ll get some breakfast going too. It’s not like you have to work Saturdays, and we don’t have a scheduled mission.” Bucky gets up heading to the kitchen, giving your cheek a kiss as he passes.

Steve leads you back to his bedroom and to the en suite bathroom. Taking a fresh towel from the small linen closet, even turning on the water for you. He leaves and you step into the cool water, he has an adjustable shower head and it’s set to the rain flow which is magical. Using his shampoo and soap, you’re secretly loving the fact you will smell like him.

When your done, you wrap the towel around your body and peak out into the bedroom. You’re dress is laying on the bed and the door to the hallway is closed. Getting changed you make your way to the kitchen. Bucky is standing in front of the stove cooking eggs, sausages already cooked sitting on a plate on the counter. Steve and Sam are at the bar sitting on stools talking with each other. All attention turns to you as you walk into the room, making you fidget a little.

“Hey Doll.” Bucky says, lifting his arm out to you. Steve and Sam just smile at you and you know Sam is biting his tongue because you can literally see the chewing. You walk over to Bucky ducking under his arm, so he can wrap it around you and your arms going around his middle, hugging him to you.

“This looks good.” You say to him.

“Yep, almost done. Even if we do have some extra company.” He says the last part a little louder over his shoulder.

“Hey you may be a pain in my ass but boy you can cook.”

You can tell that Bucky is going to reply with another snarky remark, but you like your peaceful Saturday mornings too much. Patting Bucky on the chest. “That’s enough you two. I can’t take the banter this early in the morning, especially before my coffee.”

“Oh, right.” Steve gets up grabbing a mug from the counter, coffee already poured and just how you like it. Releasing Bucky to take ahold of the drink that keeps you sane, taking a small sip to find it’s the perfect temp for drinking.

“Thanks Steve!” You tell him happily.

“Ok, this is done. Everyone go sit down.” Bucky announces. He sets a plate of food before you, Steve, his empty spot and finally Sam. Just as good as the last time you had a Barnes home cooked breakfast.

Bucky ends up finishing his food first, leaning on an elbow with his chin in his hand watching the rest of you enjoy your food. His hand has taken yours under the table and is playing with your fingers. It’s making you lose concentration and hand eye coordination. It’s hit or miss on what food makes it to your mouth and what falls off the fork at this point. You can see the twinkle in his eyes and you don’t care about the embarrassment of not being able to eat properly as long as he’s happy.

The other two and you finish up and Steve starts clearing the table. “I’ll get it, you boys sit. Thank you for cooking Buck.” You tell them as you move to the sink where Steve has sat all the dishes. He kisses the top of your head. “Thanks Sweetheart.” He moves to go sit on the couch, getting the remote from the coffee table.

Bucky comes up behind you and gives you a hug,putting his chin on your shoulder. “You know you don’t have to that Darlin’. I could just as easily make Sam do it.”

“Hey now!” You hear from behind you.

You pat Bucky’s forearm. “I could too.” You smirk. “But it’s ok, I got it.”

He smiles and takes a sniff at your neck. His breath sends shivers down your spine to your toes. “Hmmm, not sure how much I like you smelling like Stevie.”

“Come on Buck stop hassling her and come sit.” Steve calls from his spot on the couch.

You can almost since the roll of Bucky’s eyes as he give you a final squeeze and a kiss to the temple.

Sam is standing in the kitchen now and gives an excited clap of his hands, rubbing them together. “Alright! My turn right?”

Before he can get a foot from you, Bucky has him by the back of the shirt collar, dragging him out to the living room. “Come on, you two aren’t getting jealous of each other being all touchy feely. So why is it such a big deal?”

You miss the look that passes from Bucky to Steve, your back still to them as you finish up. “It just is.” You hear Bucky say.

“Alright guys what did I say about my peaceful Saturday mornings?”

Steve chuckles. “I don’t think you will be having any more of those. These two bicker like children all the time.”

The movement in the apartment pauses. The three of you realizing what Steve is implying before a beat later he catches on. You were the first to unfreeze, continuing to wash the mug in your hands.

“Sounds like we’ll just have to spend some Saturday mornings at my place then.” A rush of breath leaves the three men on the couch as you can’t help but to smile to yourself.

The rest of the day is spent lounging around, watching tv, talking, laughing. The things you had hoped for last night. Lunch time rolled around and looking through their fridge you declared there wasn’t anything to cook or eat, so you called out for delivery. You also insisted that you would go and pick it up from downstairs. Last night when Steve went down to pick up the pizza, he was accosted by fans, which he didn’t mind, but your stomach did.

John the weekend and night guy was at your desk. To say he was surprised to see you was an understatement, especially when you told him you were there to pick up an order Steve placed. “So the rumors are true then?” He asks.

“What rumors?”

“That you’ve got Captain America and the Winter Soldier wrapped around your pinky, playing them against each other.”

“I’m…I’m not playing..” You stammer.

“Also that Falcon wanted in on the fun too but since he didn’t have superpowers you shut him down.”

“What!?” You shout a little too loudly.

“Yeah, that seemed a little far fetched. I mean I never saw you as that much of a bitch. And of course you are playing. You’ve gone on dates with them at the same time, isn’t that want you are doing here?” The truth of his statement weighs on you and you can’t form an argument to counter it. “See? I’m right. That’s cold man. Pitting those two legendary friends against each other?”

“I wasn’t though. They invited me…”

“Oh god you can’t be that naive. It’s not like you could date both. And whomever you choose do you really think the other will be alright with it? Trust me on this, me and a friend were having a friendly competition to see who could get the girl, told ourselves no hard feelings. She picks me. Do you think we are still friends today? No. He was bitter and eventually stopped talking to me, even after I told him I would dump her. It just can’t work.” He handed you the food. “Just be careful or it’s 90 years of friendship down the toilet.”

Your hand closed around the bag of his own volition. Your head just filled with the echoes of John’s words. Feeling light headed and dizzy, you slowly made your way back to the elevator. It took you a minute of standing there to realize you hadn’t even pushed the button, but before you could the doors opened, revealing two worried looking super soldiers.

“Hey, you were taking so long we decided to check on you.” Steve said, smile fading as he takes in your zoned out expression.

Looking up at him and Bucky, both mirroring the other with worried glances, you know John is right. The blank expression you are wearing crumbles and you try to shove the food into Bucky’s hands and turn to get away before they can see how devastated you are. You don’t even make it a step away before they each reach out stopping you. Steve pulls you to his chest as Bucky crowds up against your back, calling for F.R.I.D.A.Y to take the three of you to their floor, not wanting to take the time mess with the hand scanner.

You broke down between them. They looked to each other worriedly but waited until you were seated between them on the couch to ask what was going on. Sam had left a while ago to give the three of you privacy.

“Tell us what’s wrong Doll.” Bucky soothed down your back since you were still clinging to Steve. “You went down to pick up lunch and came back like this. What happened?” Steve pushed you back a little so he could see your face, looking to Buck who grabbed a box of tissues holding it out to Steve to take few, who tried to mop up the mess on your face. “How can we fix it if you don’t tell us?” Steve smiled at you a little.

“Hic…hic…I forgot.” Was all you managed to get out before the sobbing started again.

“Ok Darlin’ what did you forget?” Bucky smooths out your hair, moving it away from your neck so he can put his chin on your shoulder.

Your hand reaches up holding his cheek as he presses his lips to your neck, taking deeper breaths, making it easier to talk. “That I have to choose.” Bucky tenses up and looks to Steve whose lips are pressed into a thin line.

“Did someone say something to you?” Steve grounds out. His Cap voice mixing with gravel from anger.

The slight nod you give has him jumping up off the couch, stalking to the elevator. This calms you down more than anything and you try to get up as well to stop him, but Bucky has his arm around you pressing your back against his chest refusing to let you get up. You see the lock of his jaw and know that the two of them are in the same mind set.

You take a deep breath and realize what you have to do.

“It’s true. I knew it was true even drunk on that first night. This morning was perfect, but it can’t stay this way. I have to choose, you said so yourselves, and either way someone gets hurt. I thought I could ignore that fact. You’re grown men, if you say you can handle it, you can handle it, but that’s not how the heart works.”

The elevator doors open but Steve doesn’t walk into it, feet glued to the floor to hear your words. “I’m telling you I can’t. I can’t make this decision knowing one of you will be hurt. I can’t make it because I don’t want to. I can’t make it because your friendship with each other is more important to me than my own happiness. I just can’t. So that’s my choice. Neither.”

Bucky’s arms fall away from your body like you slapped him. You took that opportunity to grab your bag and walk into the still open elevator, going around a frozen Steve. You hit the big L button, making it light up as you look to the men you love with all your heart.


	12. Chapter 12

“What the fuck just happened?” Steve spoke to the closed elevator.

“She left us Steve. It’s over, done.” Bucky places his hands over his face.

“No. That wasn’t her words. She said someone said something to her, I want to know what they said to get her to leave.”

“Just drop it Steve!” Bucky shot up off the couch. “She doesn’t want us, she doesn’t want either of us.” Just as he was about to shoulder past Steve to his room, the elevator dinged again making both men’s hearts speed up.

“Sorry, sorry. I just have to grab something and I’ll be out of your hair.” Sam rushed in, looking at his feet until he almost ran into Steve standing in front of the elevator doors. He looks at the disappointed expressions on the two men’s faces. “Uhhh is everything alright? Did your girl go home?”

That’s when Bucky started moving again, storming past to his room, slamming the door shut.

“Was it something I said? Really, what’s going on around here? I leave and everything is hunky dory, I come back and you look like someone died.” Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh shit! She didn’t…”

“No Sam, she’s alright. Just the relationship died.” Steve told his friend, taking the seat Bucky vacated earlier.

“What I saw this morning didn’t indicate an ending, it seemed like the beginning. I mean I would have bet money on you three fucking on the counter before she ends things.”

“Sam!” Steve admonishes

“What? It’s true.” He holds his hands up innocently. “But, really, what happened?”

Steve went on to explain everything from the last few hours. How you all were having a great time, and learning things about each other. It was all clicking. Then you went down to grab the delivery food and it all went to hell.

“So wait, she said someone spoke with her and you didn’t go down to find this punk that ruined your relationship and beat him to a pulp?” Sam asked shocked.

“I was going to! But she started in on how she can’t be with us and Bucky just shut down.” Steve finished sadly.

“Mr. Moody can stay in his room, but you and me are going down there to find out what happened. We will scour the security tapes if we have to, because this isn’t just about you. Someone made her cry and that don’t fly with me.” Sam got up and walked to press the call button for the lift.

Steve walked down the hall to Bucky’s room. He knocked on the door, he didn’t expect for him to answer it, just wanted to get his attention. “Bucky, Sam and I are going down to find out what happened. You don’t have to come with us, but just don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” Steve walked away from the still closed door. Inside Bucky laid back on the bed, his head hitting the pillows and mumbled “How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you.” He groans and rolls over burying his face in the bed.

The first stop when they get down into the lobby is John at his desk, since he was last one they know you saw. John was twitchy as he watched the Falcon and Cap come out of the elevators. He knew the odds were they would come looking for you as soon as he saw you running out the glass doors, tears in your eyes. Although he expected the Sarg instead of Sam. He didn’t want to be on their bad side but someone had to tell you how fucked up the situation was, right?

“Hi guys!” Nervous sweats broke out across his hairline. Sam and Steve share a look.

“Hey John.” Sam starts, laying on the charm. “Did you see Steve’s girl leave?”

“Uhh yeah, we didn’t speak, she looked to be in a rush.” John stammered.

“When she came down to get the food, did anyone say anything to her?”

His eyes went wide and his mouth opens and closes, nothing coming out.

“Look son, if you saw something, or said something just tell us. It would work out better for you if you’re honest. Because I don’t want to come back and find out you were less than forthcoming with me.” Steve puts on his Cap voice and John’s face blanches.

“I..I…was just trying to do you a favor. I couldn’t let her besmirch your image by two timing you with your best friend. She needed to know that wasn’t right, that she can’t have both. It’s wrong.” He pleaded. Steve and Sam’s faces growing colder and colder with each word out of his mouth.

“If she wants both she can have both and you need to keep your damn opinions to yourself!” Bucky growled out, having just heard the conversation from entering the lobby. “It’s not her fault we both pursued her and if I ever hear you make up shit again or say another bad word about her, there won’t be anything of your body left for them to find.” Bucky hissed at the boy. “Come on Steve we don’t have time for this.”

Bucky marched through the lobby with Steve jogging to catch up, both flanking out the double doors to the street. Sam stayed behind glaring at John, pulling his phone from his pocket, he hits the Ironman icon.

You couldn’t believe how stupid you were. Even last night you were racking your brain to figure out which you liked more, but it was impossible. You loved them both. How could you let this happen? Flopping on the bed tearing off your dress, you just wanted to be in your pjs, under the covers and sleep for a week. There was some sick days you had built up, this seemed like the perfect time to use them. Before you get too deep into wallowing, you send a quick text into HR letting them know you weren’t feeling well and to find someone to cover for Monday, possibly Tuesday, you would keep them updated of the situation. Once that was done you changed and pulled the covers over your head, tears slipping out making the pillow wet.

You tried to will yourself to sleep but it didn’t work and you ended up staring at the ceiling for hours it felt like, as you contemplated how you got here. It was the damn thank you cookies you gave Steve. It’s all their fault, you’re never baking again!

Groaning and flopping around like a dead fish, you didn’t hear the knock on your door, or the second one. Now the third had sounded like someone hit the door with a truck, you could almost hear it splintering. You rushed in the living room to see what the hell the noise was and you realize the door had been splintered. There was a large enough hole in the door that you could see Bucky and Steve’s faces, bickering back and forth about the very problem you were looking at.

You decided you didn’t need this and turned to go back into your bedroom, which is when the boys spotted you. They called your name, begging for you to talk to them. You couldn’t turn around. You kept your shoulders from shaking as silent tears streamed down your face. Slowly making your way back to your room, suddenly your body felt made of lead. Each step more and more difficult to take. From behind you, you heard someone say “fuck this” and another loud crash and crack, followed by the blaring alarm sounding.

You turn to see Bucky standing in your living room, having busted down the door. Shock that he broke down your door, and pain from the alarm, that did what it should, you had to dig fingers in your ears to even help at all. Screams of “turn it off” and other not so nice insults were also heard down the hall. Steve went to the alarm and fiddled with a setting making the blessid thing be quiet.

Now that you had the room to think, you were furious. Not only had they not respected your decision, and taken the rejection gracefully, they barge over and broke down your fucking door!

Steve can tell by the hard set of your jaw, that you aren’t happy. Bucky hadn’t helped by breaking down the door, and still wasn’t helping by trying to get closer to you. He grabbed Bucky by the arm, halting his movement.

“What the fuck were you thinking!!” You screamed at a shocked Bucky. He hadn’t heard you curse that loudly before.

“Wait, Sweetheart, let us explain.” Steve holds his hand that isn’t gripping Bucky’s wrist, up in a surrender move.

“Explain what exactly? How you told me that it was my decision and you would accept that? How when I wouldn’t open the door for you, you busted it in? Exactly how are you going to explain that?” The cold in your voice, stopped Bucky’s heart, and Steve almost lost confidence but he pushed on.

“We talked to John.” Steve looked you right in the eye, trying to ground you in this moment, going past the fear, anger and hurt.

Your breath stop short. Steve takes this pause as his chance. “He’s wrong.” Your head starts shake but Steve continues before you can protest. “I know we said for you to choose, but I’m in.” He glanced at Bucky. “All the way. Whether it’s me and you, you and Buck, or…..we don’t make you choose.”

Bucky’s eyes got big as he looked at his friend. Saying what he did to John was an impulse, he wanted to prove him wrong, but really thinking about it, would that be ok? The morning had gone so well, and even Sam had mentioned there was little jealousy toward each other. Could it work?

Bucky looked between you and Steve and gave a firm nod, clapping his friend on the back. “I’m in. I mean no matter who you chose you would have to deal with both of us anyway. End of the line right?”

You were stunned speechless as both men waited nervously for your response. You loved them both but was this something that you could do? “Are you just doing this just to make me happy? Afraid that I would leave again?” You had to know what their motivation was.

Sensing you were calmer, Bucky shook off Steve’s hand on his wrist and slowly made his way to you, like you were a scared animal that would bolt at any minute. “Darlin’ no. Those things are true, we want you to be happy and we don’t want you to leave again, but that isn’t where this is coming from. Honestly our dates are the most fun I ever had! I always tried to include Stevie in with the girls before his growth spurt. It was always more fun when we doubled.”

“Not really a good time for me when they always ditched me for you.” Steve mumbled.

“That’s not important here.” Bucky hissed back at his friend, which made you giggle a bit at their bickering. Bucky turned around at the sound you made. “There’s my girl!” He took the final step to you and held you at arms length, running his hands down your arms. “What we had this morning, I want that all the time.”

“But I don’t want to ruin your friendship.”

“Doll, if 70 years in ice and this punk trying to kill me didn’t ruin it, what makes you think you would?” Steve comes up beside his friend and puts an arm around your waist.

“God can we really do this?” You sigh, bowing your head to Bucky’s chest.

“Hey look at me.” Buck places a finger on your chin lifting your head up. “We can take it slow, just like before. Go on dates, hang out, no pressure. Think of it as a trial run. If one of us starts having an issue we talk about it immediately, don’t bottle it up, that goes for you punk.” Bucky nudges his shoulder into Steve.

“Both ways Buck, both ways.” Steve nudges him back.

“Can we at least try?” Bucky asks, gaze intense but hands soft as he moves a lock of hair behind your ear. Steve waiting just as intently for your answer.

“I guess it’s a date?” Matching grins light up the boys faces, mimicking yours.


	13. Chapter 13

It had only been a few minutes since Bucky busted through your door. The three of you were sitting on the couch discussing your ‘little’ problem and the solution when you heard a ruckus from out in the hallway. Mr. Stark rushed through the smashed up door in his full Ironman suit, mask down looking worried, holding his arms up looking for a threat.

Both boys jump up, as you stay seated. Having only met Mr. Stark a few times in passing, you were intimidated as fuck and wish you had paid more attention to the employee handbook on interoffice dating.

“Stand down Tony. We’re all ok.” Steve said calmly.

“What exactly happened? I get a call from Sam telling me to fire some little asshole named John that works at the front desk, then the alarm you told me was top priority was triggered, I rush in to find the door smashed and you three making googly eyes at each other. Care to explain Cap?” Tony looks like a fed up dad at this point.

“Sam shouldn’t have called you about the kid John. We would have handled that. As for the door….?” Steve scratches his neck, not knowing where to start on that.

“That’s my fault. I knocked a little too hard.” Bucky speaks up.

You scoff and roll your eyes, which just draws Tony’s attention to you.

“Ah, so you must be the chef that these two can’t stop talking about.” You quickly stand up, smoothing out your dress.

“I..uh..I wouldn’t say chef, just a home cook is all. Figured these two could use a nice home cooked meal every once in awhile.” You smile fondly at the two men beside you.

“Hmmm.” He studies you as he hums. “Tell me, what does the Stark conduct book say about this.” Pointing between the three of you.

“I don’t know sir. I skipped over that part. Never thought I would need it. What does it say?”

“No clue. I didn’t write it, but I own the company so I can change it if need be.” He laughs. “We are going to have to do something about this door though.” He hits the button to desuit and walks to the small pieces still hanging from the hinges. Bucky joins him, discussing options. You tug on Steve’s shirt to keep him back.

“So just a basic ordinary alarm huh?” You smirk.

“Well, ordinary for us. There isn’t even a hand scanner!” You just shake your head, and go up on tiptoes to give him a kiss.

It’s been a month since Bucky broke your door. You had been staying in the tower at the three of them insistence. It didn’t take long to fix, less than a week, but word had gotten out in the complex that you knew the Avengers personally and even packing up items to take to the tower for the few nights, you were accosted by fans and just people asking for favors and photos. Bucky, Steve or Sam always had to accompany you. Tony convinced you to move out, by basically giving you a ‘free’ room. You paid rent, but it was somehow the same as the price of your old place, which was nowhere near what something like the room Tony gave you would cover.

It also had a California King bed in it. Which you thought was a little presumptuous after only a month of dating. The three of you hadn’t even talked about how any of that would even work. Making out was going well for now. Kissing and touching, maybe a little grinding, which left you frustrated more than anything.

There honestly wasn’t that much of a difference between now and how it was that first morning. On the weekends you went to their floor, where Bucky was cooking breakfast, Steve and Sam at the bar talking about something in the newspaper. Sometimes you helped Bucky, others you just sit and watched them interact with each other. The coffee that Steve would slide you warming your hands. On weekdays you would get to work in record time and watch the boys with a wave go out for their morning activities, and they would stop by your desk to say hello. There were no more treats waiting for them at your desk though. Now you would just make them in their little kitchen. Making twice as much to feed everyone at dinner.

Other team members and friends would show up around dinner time, knowing you would be cooking, Bucky helping out, honestly some nights you thought he was a better cook than you. Everyone would give you a heads up that there would be extra guests, except for Tony. He showed up one night, wine bottle in each hand, just as Steve is setting the table, asking what’s for dinner in exchange for some fancy expensive wine. Pepper was following him arguing at him about a reservation they already have at a restaurant. That had to have been one of the funniest nights.

Tonight the three of you were cuddled up on the couch. It was after dinner and Steve and you were reading, while Bucky was watching some sort of documentary about space. You were laying against Steve and Bucky was laying his head on your hip, using your leg as a body pillow.

“Ok you lovebirds.” Sam announced to the room. He had a couple of bags beside him. “We’re trading rooms. I’m tired of coming out and seeing you all lovey dovey, it’s making me sick. So you three go pack up her shit and move it into my old room. I still expect breakfast on the weekends though.” We looked at each other, not having moved an inch. “Up! Up!” He clapped his hands to his words. “Move it! Move it! It’s late and I want all her girly stuff out so I can go to bed. Speaking of bed we’ll have to change that out too later.”

You all bounced to action, not sure why you were going along with him instead of protesting. As your two boys were grabbing bags to load up your clothes, Sam pulled you aside. “This is ok, right? I wanted to ask first, but you know me, I’m impulsive. I just thought you all could use more private time.” He smirked at you.

Was it fast? Yes. You were practically living on that floor anyway, only going to your room to shower and sleep. Although you would be lying if you said you hadn’t woken up on the couch, hot as blazes, several times, squished between two super soldiers. If someone had told single you two months ago, you would be practically living with not one but two guys right now, you would have called them crazy, but here you were and it didn’t feel odd, or scary, but safe.

You smacked Sam in the chest. “Get your head out of the gutter Wilson.” Smirking to yourself when you heard the startled breath of air leave him. “But yes, this is ok. I actually think it’s going to be great.” Your eyes follow the two men that thoroughly stole your heart.

“So not going to miss me at all?” He took in a shocked gasp with a hand over his heart.

“Maybe, sometimes. When you weren’t fighting with Bucky.” You gave him a hug. “Thanks for this.”

“Anything you need babygirl, just let me know.”

“How about a hand with some of this stuff. It was your brilliant idea Wilson.” Bucky yelled at him.

It had been another month since Sam moved out. The three of you had started playing bed roulette. Usually landing on your bed as it was the biggest of the bunch. The problem was it was still mostly sleeping. A few morning kisses and lazy make out sessions, but none of you had broached the topic of sex. The boys were from the 40s so they were raised to not talk about it, just act, but with there being three they didn’t know how to start. You on the other hand were a modern woman, so you did what any sexually powerful, modern woman would do, you googled it, 10.5 million results.

Searching through the top sites, there is a trend that pops up at the end of every advice, “Do what works for your relationship.” You close your laptop and bang your head on the flat surface. The second trend that came up was “communication”. That was something you could get behind in every relationship, and between the three of you it was important. If someone felt left out, you talked about it. Usually they could read each other with just a look, but they were only slowly starting to see all your signs for how you were feeling, so you knew you needed to tell them.

The one thing that had been avoided is the sex talk. It was always embarrassing, more so because this was the first time for any of you with a situation like this, but you would just have to deal with it. Your mother always told you if you were too embarrassed to talk about it, you weren’t ready to have it. She was probably talking about asking about stds or if they had condoms not this particular situation, but oh well.

That was another thing that also had to happen. You had told your parents you had moved into the tower because of a problem with your apartment, but hadn’t told them you were living with men, or you were dating two men, two men who were part of the Avengers and may or may not be aging. Pushing your laptop off, you let out a frustrated groan into your pillow.

Not long there was a knock on your door. “Darlin’?” Damn enhanced hearing, you couldn’t even relieve tension other ways with them around.

“Yes.” You replied to Bucky muffled through your pillow.

“Can I come in?” You grunted, which he took that for a yes. “You ok?” He laughed a little as you looked up at him and did an exaggerated pout.

“I just thought about the fact I hadn’t told my parents.” You groan again and bury yourself in pillows and blankets.

Bucky didn’t know how to respond. He kind of assumed you hadn’t told them yet, but other than the passing thought he never paid it much mind. Seeing you stress over it though made him wonder if you were ashamed of their situation. He licks his lips nervously. “Doll, if you don’t want to tell them, that’s fine, or if you want to say you are only dating Steve, I would understand.”

“What?” You sit up, taking in his demeanor. It’s reminiscent to before you became friends, hunched over, shut off.

“I know our situation isn’t normal. I’ve given it a lot of thought actually. Maybe it would be best if, in public, you just say you are dating Steve. I don’t want you to get caught up in my reputation or my past, plus with our…” He spins his finger in a circle. “…situation, it will make it worse.”

“Bucky, sit down.” You take his hands and he sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor, not at you. You scoot a little closer so your legs are pressed up against his, and you are facing him fully. “Look at me please.” He turns and you place your hands on his cheeks. “I won’t have you be a dirty little secret, that we only pull out when we are at home. I know I was affected by what people, who-will-not-be-named, said in the beginning, but that’s before I thought there might be a chance for us, for all of us. Am I scared to tell my parents, of course, they’re my parents. I will always be their little girl, I will still feel like I’m 5 when they are disappointed in me, I can’t help it.” You shrug. “It’s not like I know how they will react, this wasn’t part of the things that we talked about as a possibility, but logically I don’t think so. They want me to find a loving, caring individual that wants me and I want them right back, lucky for me I found two!” You giggle. “Now ask me, if I’m scared to tell the world?”

“Are you?”

“Nope.” You pop your ‘p’ and grin. “Maybe not right now, because we have to figure too much out first, but when the time comes, I won’t be scared.”

“Buck why didn’t you say anything to begin with, that you were having these thoughts?” You look up in shock at Steve who is standing by the doorway. Bucky just shrugs his shoulders, unsurprised that he is there, damn enhanced hearing!

“Ok, let’s set a date! We will invite my parents over for the weekend, then after we need to have THE talk. The relationship talk, check in, see where we are.” The boys groan. “You both know we need it, or do you never want to have sex again?”

“That’s not what I’m groaning about Doll. The whole weekend?” Bucky flops back on the bed.

“They live hours away, I’m not making them drive that distance to here and back the same day.” You move his arm so you can lay your head on his chest, chin perched. “Please?” You look at him with big eyes.

“There maybe a way we can all win.” Steve speaks up. “Jet.” You look at him confused while Bucky sits up knocking you to the bed.

“There is a reason you are the star spangled man with a plan.” Bucky smiles at him.

“I’m so confused. What about a jet?”

“We get the Avenger’s jet to fly them from their house to the tower. It’s only an hour flight, I can fly, Bucky can copilot and you can come with. Warm them up to us before they get here.” Steve continued.

It would definitely impress them but there is no way Tony would allow the misappropriation of funds that way. “Fine, but you have to get Mr. Stark’s permission first. Not your typical ‘do first ask for forgiveness later’, alright Steve?” Both of their faces fell, you having already guessed their plan. “I also won’t be able to come with.” They looked at you quizzically. “I’ll have to cook dinner, it’s probably not a good idea to take them in public to a restaurant and then give them the news.” The boys nodded. “Bucky may have to stay and help too. So it would just be you Steve.” You grab on Bucky’s arm, pulling him against you. “All by yourself with my parents.” You taunt him.

You can see him swallow nervously. “Parents love me! I’m Captain America!”

Bucky turned to you, ignoring his friend completely. “You know that wasn’t always true. Now back in the day I was great with parents, he was the little troublemaker.” Giggling as you can see Steve get a little huffy.

“Just take someone with you. You will still need a copilot.” You continued. “Don’t take Sam, we want them to like Bucky when they meet him. Nat isn’t great with the small talk unless it’s required for a mission, Tony is well Tony. Does Wanda know how to work one of those things?” Both shook their head no. “Vision could just interface with it if there is a problem….” You trailed off.

“Why does that sound dirty?” Bucky whispered to Steve.

“Bruce is busy working in his lab, he’s had the do not disturb sign on for 3 weeks. Rhodey maybe?”

“Out of the country. Military mission.” Steve tell you.

“Then I don’t know.” You throw your hands up in the air.

Two weeks later Sam and Steve boarded the jet. Everyone else was busy, but you made Sam promise he would be on his best behavior. You still weren’t sure how Steve got Tony to let him use the jet.

It would take about an hour for them to get back so you and Bucky got started on dinner. [Beef tenderloin with hollandaise sauce](https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/beef-tenderloin-with-sauteed-vegetables/). It was french inspired which reminded you of your first date with the boys, even at the beginning when you didn’t know it was a date. You and Bucky had timed everything perfectly when you heard the elevator ding.

You had changed into a vintage styled 40’s red dress. Bucky was in his usual black jeans and dark button up, sleeves rolled up from working, he had left a few buttons at the collar undone and you could see a bit of chest hair poking through. He looked damn good and it was all you could do to keep your hands to yourself.

Steve had looked good as well when he left. He had gone more formal than Bucky. Medium brown slacks, white button up, with a matching brown jacket. He had also left a few buttons open at Bucky’s insistence instead of wearing a tie.

You gave a last look at the table, turning to Bucky. “Do I look ok? Like an adult who makes good decisions?”

“Considering I’m one of those decisions, I’m a little bias when I say yes, but as far as looking good, Steve is going to lose his shit.” He runs his hands down your arms, kissing you on the cheek before turning you to push you out from behind the corner, into the view line of the living room.

“Mom! Dad! You made it ok!” You really did miss them. Opting not to wear shoes, as you never did at home, you ran up to them giving each a big, long hug. “I missed you guys.”

“When you said someone was picking us up, I was not expecting the big jet you see on tv! Also a little warning next time that the pilot would be Captain America, I know you said you were friends but I didn’t think you meant that close.” You just laughed awkwardly at your Mother. She had said the last sentence quietly, thinking Steve couldn’t hear her, but you knew better, Bucky who was still in the kitchen would have been able to hear her.

“Ya know it smells good in here. What did you make us?” Your Dad always encouraged your hobby, blaming you for his little potbelly he would tease fondly.

“Beef tenderloin with hollandaise, but I didn’t do it all myself. Come out here Bucky and meet my parents.”

You could tell Bucky was worried as he came out. He started pulling down the sleeve over his metal arm the closer he got. Instead of being able to finish the job, you walked over and linked your arm in his metal one, preventing him from rolling it down further.

“Mom, Dad, this is Steve’s best friend James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Sir, Ma’am. Just call me Bucky.” He nods to each. The tension stretches out a little, but Sam saves you.

“Alright guys I’m gonna head out! It was nice to meet you.” Giving your Mom a hug, and Dad a handshake.

“You’re not staying for dinner?” Your mom questioned.

“Unfortunately I have other plans for the night.” He told her. Looking to Steve. “But if you could just snap a pic…”

“Sam…” You growl, interrupting him.

“Ok, I’m going. Laters!” He hopped in the elevator and it was just the five of you.

“Let’s go sit and eat, don’t want the food to get cold.” Steve suggested, holding out an arm towards the dining table.

Bucky and you had thought it would be a good idea to seat it with the three of you on one side and your parents on the other. Maybe they wouldn’t be so surprised when you told them?

While you are moving the hollandaise, that is keeping warm on the stove, to a carafe for serving, Bucky is carving up the meat. Everything is plated and you are taking your normal seat in the middle of the boys when your mother breaks the silence.

“So how did you guys get so close. When we last spoke she said you just spoke in passing, and I don’t think she mentioned you at all.” Motioning to Bucky.

“Mother…” You hiss at her for being rude. Although you can understand it since you don’t always tell her everything, but she was embarrassing you for goodness sake.

“It’s ok.” Steve said to you, patting your hand but keeping it resting on yours while he addressed your mom.

“I guess it’s a long story. You see it first started because of your cookies. She said you had won top prize in the county with them, and baked me a batch because I was nice to her, of all things. I didn’t deserve it at all but I wasn’t going to turn them down.” He chuckled, your dad nodded and laughed along. “After, she kept just bringing me food, I would bring her coffee and we got to be friends. Same thing with Buck.” He looked to him to continue the story.

Bucky took a deep breath and laid his hand over my other hand. “She always made sure there was enough for me too. I didn’t talk to a lot of people back then, so I never understood it. I went to thank her one day and she wanted to know if there was anything I missed, ya know from back in the 40′s. Apple pie was the first thing to come to mind. She spent a solid week making me one apple pie after another.” He wasn’t looking at your parents anymore and neither were you, getting caught up in the moment, looking into each other’s eyes fondly, remembering how it all started. “Of course they were all amazing, I don’t think I told you that. Even that first one was better than I remembered, it wasn’t the same but better.”

“Hmmm you did tell me that after making nine different pies. You never did tell me why you didn’t confess after that first one.”

He shrugs. “Wanted an excuse to talk to you, like Steve and Sam did every morning.”

You gave his hand a squeeze. “You didn’t need the excuse.”

He nods. “I know that now, but I was less sure of myself than.”

Steve clears his throat after a few seconds of silence. Both of you snap your heads forward to your parents. You can see them glance to each of your hands, both have now been intertwined with the boys.

“The funny thing is I even set them up on a date together.” Steve laughed a little self deprecating laugh. “But that was before.”

“Before your realized you liked her, right?” Your dad was cutting into his steak slice, not looking up.

“Yeah, before.” He looked you in the eye. “Before I knew I loved her too.” You hear your mom gasp and cough out water. Your dad patting her on the back as he enjoys his steak.

The three of you hadn’t said the ‘love’ word out loud yet. Somehow you knew, you could see it reflected in their eyes, in their unspoken words, in the thousand tiny things they did for you everyday.

You leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, whispering the three little words back. You felt a tug on your other hand and see Bucky looking at you desperately, his eyes flicking subtly to your parents across from you. You lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek as well, and whisper to him “me too.” You know once they are gone neither of you will wait to say it properly.

You turn your attention to your parents in front of you. Your mom seems to be in a bit of shock, where your dad is halfway through with his dinner.

You pull your hands away and pat their thighs under the table, getting your napkin and blotting your eyes dry. “Lets eat, dad’s already got a head start on us.” You smirk at him.

“It’s really good sweetie. She said Bucky, you helped too?” Your dad commented. Bucky just nods.

“He did more than help. He pretty much did the tenderloin by himself while I went and got ready.” You said proudly.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Doll, I just threw it in a pan with salt and pepper and put it in the oven.”

“You made the neat little tie marks! I can’t do ties like that. I’m sure you can Steve, you are a boy scout after all.” You nudged Steve with your shoulder. He chuckled at your usual antics and kept eating his food.

Your mom watching the interaction between the three of you seemed to be coming around, until the dreaded question.

“So you said you are living in the tower now. Is this your section?” Your mother asked.

“Yeah, my room is down that hallway.”

“Steve and Bucky, what floor are your rooms located at?” She continued.

“This floor ma’am, down that hallway as well.” Steve told her honestly.

This made even your father pause, your mother’s mouth was pinched in a line.

“So you are telling me the three of you are living together.” She didn’t sound angry, just hurt?

“We’re roommates! Each with our own bedroom.” The boys beside you nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Your mother stood up and placed her plate on the counter by the sink, walking into the living room to sit on the couch. Your dad looked at you and used his head to point to go out there too. Turning the corner of the couch you see her with her hands on her face, elbows on her knees.

“Oh Mom, I didn’t think it would upset you this bad. You’ve always been open minded about things. I love them, I hope you can understand that.” You took her hands from her face and held them in yours.

“Sweetie, that’s not what I’m upset about. You didn’t tell me. You’re relationship has already progressed into living with each other, but I knew nothing. You didn’t call me after your first date, when you were deciding if this sort of relationship was right for you, you didn’t consult me. I know you are independent, but I just want to be included.” She sniffles and you wrap your arms around her.

“To be honest it’s all happened rather fast. Two months ago everything I had told you was true, we were just friends and Bucky had never spoke to me. It’s amazing all the progress we made, but I don’t regret it.”

You and your mom sat talking on the couch while the men cleaned up and did the dishes. When done your dad came to sit on the other side of your mom, while Steve and Bucky stood awkwardly by the couch.

“Ma’am I want to apologize that I didn’t insist we ask your permission first, but she’s right. It went from friendship to relationship very quickly. For the longest time the only family I had was Bucky, so I don’t think about the fact not everyone is like that.” Steve ended looking you in the eye, while Bucky put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Your mom sighed and stood up. “Well if you are going to be dating our little girl you are going to have to start thinking about that, since you’ve got even more family now.” She walked over and gave him a hug, pulling Bucky in when he tried to side step away. “You too.” You jumped up and ran to join. Your mom and you looking over your shoulders at your dad expectantly.

“Oh no, I’m fine right here on the couch. But seriously, you boys need anything…..although technically you’re older than me….that’s going to be strange to get use to.”

After you all talked and laughed, of course your parents had to bring up embarrassing stories of you, but not long it felt like it was time for them to go. The three of you all went to drop your parents off at their house. The yard big enough to land the jet in. Your mom asked if they wanted to come in for tea and see old baby pictures, but you quickly shut that down. Bucky had looked as if he was ready to jump off the jet to see them. You said goodbye and promise to call them more with updates, although you aren’t sure if the next stage in the relationship you would want to talk with your parents about.

“You know for someone that complained so much when I suggested a weekend with my parents you sure seemed to want to spend more time with them.” You accused Bucky on the way back to the tower.

“Baby pictures!” He threw his hands up in the air. “Also I like your dad. He’s very relaxed about everything. I was worried when they found out we were living together he would try to kill us and I didn’t want him to get hurt.” Steve nodded enthusiastically to Bucky’s words. You’re laughing, and the boys tell you how much fun they had, although a weekend still might be a little much.

Getting back home all three of you are tired. Lucky for you the men had cleaned up the kitchen and put away everything so you can just flop on the couch.

“Nope. Get back up, we’re all tired so we’re going to bed.” Steve holds a hand out to you.

“I’m already down. Go on without me!” You say dramatically. He stands there with hands on his hips. “I’m comfy let me sleep here.”

“Ok enough. Come on Doll.” Bucky says, lifting you off the couch.

“What? Wait a minute! Put me down, Bucky you are going to hurt yourself.” Bucky stops and looks down at you.

“Doll how do you think you got on your couch the first night after you fell asleep in the car?”

“I don’t know, one of you got my shoulders and the other took my legs and you both walked me and slung me on the couch like some dead animal.” Bucky looked to Steve who facepalmed shaking his head.

“Honey, Stevie can push a tank with his foot, I can lift an armored car with my flesh hand, let alone my metal one. Neither one of us will even break a sweat picking you up.”

You looked down to your tummy that was poking out even more by the way you were folded in his arms, you cross your arms over it being self conscience. “I know, I’ve seen you clean under the fridge before, I just never thought that it could happen for me.”

“What happen?” Steve comes up beside Bucky.

“You see in all those movies and tv shows where the boyfriend is throwing his girlfriend around, or giving her a piggyback ride when her feet hurt, things like that. I just didn’t think I could have that.” 

“Stevie catch.” Bucky said before tossing you the short distance to Steve’s arms. The squeal you let out has Bucky doubled over laughing,

Steve frowns at him. “That’s not very safe.”

“And you about gave me a heart attack!” You take off a flip flop you wore on the jet and throw it at him, he dodges easily.

“That was funny and you both know it.” He says as he catches his breath. “Ok well how about tomorrow you have to play the floor is lava all day. We’ll tote you around so it makes up for your bad experiences.”

“Steve,” You say looking up to him. “Lets go to the bedroom and lock him out.” Wicked grin on your face that Steve mirrors.

“Hey now! That’s not fair.” Bucky shouts as Steve sprints to the room. Laughter follows the three of you, echoing down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up the next morning, more light hearted than ever, knowing your parents approved. You stretch contemplating if you want to crawl out at the foot of the bed so as not to disturb your sleeping partners or wait for one of them to wake up. It’s not long before the decision is made for you as Bucky rolls over, pinning you down with his left arm over your stomach. The cool metal feels good through your thin tee that you wear to bed, but his hot breath on your shoulder makes you squirm.

What you wear to bed as changed drastically the last few months. When you had a home alone you use to wear pjs or nightgowns, usually throwing them off in the middle of the night because you got hot or they would tangle up and bunch. When you first moved in with the boys you tended to wear sleep shorts and one of their tees, even wearing a bra to bed to begin with. Now that you were more comfortable the bra stayed off, at least until you went to the bathroom to brush your teeth, but the sleep shorts and tee remained. Steve was similar, white under tee with light shorts or pajama pants. Bucky was less modest in the bedroom, just basketball shorts or sweatpants, no top, although lately if you and Steve went to bed first or he got up in the middle of the night he tended to only sleep in his boxers, like he apparently had done last night.

In his sleep he drags you to him, his face buried in the crook of your neck and you can feel him pressed his front against your side. Trying to wriggle loose, because honestly now you really have to pee, he only holds tighter and somehow in his pulling and your squirming, your hand goes right over his morning wood and he lets out a sinful sound. You freeze to see if he has woken up, as you try to move your hand away. He lets another moan out as it brushes against him once more when you pull back and he gets even closer pressing his erection onto your hips and thigh, grinding in his sleep. Not sure what to do, you lay there until you hear a whispering of your name. You quickly turn your head to the right to see Steve up on an elbow, eyebrow quirked as he watches Bucky hump you.

“He’s asleep, I didn’t start this.” You whisper furiously to him. “Help me. I have to pee but I don’t want to wake him up.”

Steve chuckles at the helpless look on your face as he pries Bucky’s arm off of you and helps you to slide out. Surprisingly Bucky doesn’t wake up, he just rolls to his front and goes back to sleep. “Thank you.” You mouth and he nods letting you out of bed.

When you come back both men seem to be asleep with enough room in the middle for you. Steve is on his side, so you try to creep over him without waking him up. One leg thrown over his hip is all you can manage before he rolls to his back, holding your hips to take you with, so you are sitting flush against him. The thin material between you can’t hide how he’s feeling. Your breath hitches as he stares up at you, his name comes out as a quiet warning as you glance to the other man in the bed. Hands going to the back of your head, fingers digging into your hair so he can pull you down, but as he meets your lips just a hair width apart he stops. “So it’s ok for Buck but not for me?” He breathes out, rolling his hips up to yours. A moan escapes you and Steve cuts his eyes to his sleeping friend. He sighs and rolls you both over to lay on your sides. He places you in your spot and lays to face you, tucking some hair behind your ear.

“We need to talk about this.” He states quietly.

“I know. Before something happens.”

He nods against the pillow as Bucky finally regains consciousness. “What are we talking about?” He asks sleepily as he rolls over, spooning you and giving your shoulder a lazy kiss.

“Sex Bucky. We’re talking about sex.” Your answer wakes him up fully, eyes going wide.

“Yes I could be down for that. Like now or…?” His excited voice makes you giggle and you reach behind you to pat his stubbled cheek. Steve snorts and rolls to his back.

“Logistics sweety. Not necessarily sex now.”

“Oh…” Disappointment coloring his voice. He wraps around you, throwing a leg over your hip. “I just figure it would be organic with us. You know like I wake up and find out you guys were talking about sex after I had such a good dream…” He presses his length into your ass so you can feel how hard he is as he peppers kisses down your neck and shoulders. You let out a contented sigh before your eyes snap wide.

“So wait, you want it to be all three of us?” You ask, Steve turns his head watching the two of you.

“Well yeah. That’s how we’ve done everything so far.” He’s stopped what he was doing and sat up more on an elbow to look between you and Steve. “Right? It’s what I thought we would do?”

Steve sits up a bit, leaning an arm on the mattress facing you two. “That’s why we need to talk about it. I didn’t know if you wanted to keep that separate, would a threesome every night even work?” He asked Bucky.

“Maybe not every night, but I figured it would start like that. Then if I’m away on a mission, you can go one on one and vice versa. Once we get comfortable as a group we can do more one on ones.”

They sat there and discussed strategies and schedules, like it was a battle plan, all the while ignoring you until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me, don’t you think there is someone whom you are forgetting?” Your fingers were laced over your stomach staring up at the ceiling, interrupting them as they literally talk over you.

“If you say Sam, even as a joke, I’m kicking you out of bed.” Bucky warns.

“I mean me! You two are making all these plans and what ifs, but completely ignoring me.”

Steve frowns. “We figured if you had any objections or ideas you would jump in, right?” You gape at him and his completely logical reasoning.

“Aww I think she is just feeling ignored this morning.” Bucky says to Steve. “Isn’t that right? We both were loving on you then stopped to talk logistics like you suggested.” Your eyebrows shot up. “You think I didn’t notice you and Steve when you came back from the bathroom.” He leaned down face over yours. “You can’t be sneaky around me.” His grin is wicked as he attacks your side, tickling you and making you flail and laugh. You wriggle away to Steve, telling him to protect you, only to have him turn on you and help Bucky hold you down.

They don’t relent until you admit Bucky was right, but you wipe the self satisfied smirk off his face when your playful tease that he was a voyeur, watching you and Steve, booping him on the nose and running away to the kitchen before he can process what just happened. You can hear Steve’s laughter all the way down the hall.

The following week goes by in a blur. It’s back to school time which is usually when schools want to have all of their field trips, the Avengers tower being a prime location for schools in a 100 mile radius. You had started this same time of year last year and thought you were prepared for the onslaught, but you were wrong.

Multiple groups a day, everyday, and it was only the first week of bookings. At least two more weeks before it slowed back down to a normal pace. Surprisingly it was the younger kids that did the best. Each holding their partners hand as they go two by two or one long line, weaving between the crowds. The high school kids, while most of them were good, at least 1-2 of them were troublemakers and you could spot them easily in the crowd. Usually reminding you of stories that your boyfriends told you from when they were that age.

You saw Peter in one of the groups, which you recognized from Mr. Starks internship program. He was there every once in a while for a meeting, usually with Happy, which was kind of odd. You raised your hand to greet him before he put his finger to his lips, shaking his head to you. Ok very odd.

Steve comes out of the elevator, intending to say a quick hello and then go give a speech to one of the groups of kids. “Hey Steve.” He comes up and leans on the desk.

“Hey sweetheart. I’m about to go talk to the kids about what to do in an emergency.” He shake his head. “Hopefully it will help.” You nod absentmindedly, still thinking about Peter. “What’s up? You got that far away look.”

“You know Peter? The one that comes once a month for Mr. Starks intern program?” Steve shifts and nods. “He just ignored me and mimed to not greet him or say anything. Don’t you think that’s weird? Is he embarrassed he’s part of the program?”

Steve starts to act shifty, looking down at a non existence watch. “I don’t know.” He shrugs. “Look at the time, I got to go inform a group of 4th graders how to dial 911.” He rolls his eyes, already halfway turned from your desk.

“Steve.” You say in a low warning. He turns back to look at you keeping eye contact. “You know something don’t you?”

“Honey there are things I can tell you, and things I can’t. Please trust that this is one of the things I can’t.” He looked you in the eye, pleading you to believe him.

“Ok Steve. I trust you.” He smiled at you. “I’m still curious but if it’s important to keep it a secret then I’m find with that.” He reached out and caressed your cheek in thanks, it’s one of the few PDA’s you’ve received from him, so you know your trust in him is important and appreciated.

He tells you he will be back later and walks down the hall to the conference room. Bucky enters your field of vision, coffee cup in hand. He had opted out of the speeches and lectures going on during ‘school month’ as you unaffectionately called it.

“What was that about?” Bucky asked curiously, setting the coffee cup on your desk.

“Steve was just stopping by between student lectures at the tower.” The sip of the fresh coffee has you silently thanking the heavens for such a hot delivery guy as Bucky Barnes.

“He’s usually not much for PDA though.” He leans over and kisses your cheek to almost prove he has no issues with it.

You shrug. “I had just asked him about one of the students on a field trip, Peter Parker…”

“What the spider kid?” He scrunched his nose. “Steve just likes him because he’s from Queens. It’s Sam’s fault we lost that fight anyway.”

Your eyes went wide as you sat there with the coffee cup halfway to your lips. Bucky realized you had grown quiet and cleared his throat.

“You didn’t know about him huh?” You shook your head. “Steve didn’t tell you which is why he had that happy look on his face, because you didn’t press him about it.” You nodded. “And I just shot my mouth off. Damn it! Nazi torturers couldn’t get me to talk but my dame’s pretty eyes looking at me loosens my lips quick.” He ducks his head shaking it.

You let out a giggle snort at his expression and the thought that Peter the awkward 16 year old kid was Spider-Man. You wonder how many other heroes are hiding in plain sight.

“Don’t worry Buck, the secret is safe with me. It’s also nice to know that you don’t have your guard up around me anymore. It really makes me very happy to see you relaxed.”

He gives you a shy smile as a blush creeps up on his cheeks. “I wish I could get you to relax, you’ve been tense and tired the last week.”

“I just need to get through two more weeks of school trips and it should slow down.” You sigh out.

“Anything we can do to help?”

Holding up the coffee cup. “This is more than enough. Thank you.”

“Hmmm caffeine is a stimulant, not exactly relaxing.” He counters.

“Yes but it keeps me alert in case of…Hey!” You shout to a kid about 14 or 15, trying to sneak up the stairs alone. “Sorry Buck.” Looking at your boyfriend apologetically, as you get up to corral the boy into the waiting area seating until you can figure out what group he’s from. Your stern look to him wasn’t nearly as impressive as the one Buck gave the kid over your shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the threesome smut I warned about. If you don't like that sort of thing, the chapter is skipable. There isn't really any important plot points in this. Tried to make sure of that just in case someone wanted the romance with out the porn, but why would you want to do that??

The rest of the day went quickly, with only a few other interruptions to the normal routine. You waited for the new girl Sara to arrive for her evening shift, going over the notes for the day and making sure she didn’t have any questions. It wasn’t as busy at night as it was during the day since it was closed for the public during most of her shift, but it always takes longer to learn a new job when thrown in at slow times.

You were tired when you entered the apartment, physically and mentally drained. Barely being able to lift your feet up, one after the other. Planning to just faceplant into the couch when you got home, you notice it’s unusually quiet.

“Steve? Bucky? You guys home?” You hear a ruckus of different sounds coming from your room, although at this point it’s become all three of yours room. Kicking off your shoes by the door the two men emerge wearing suspicious lopsided grins. “Hi guys whatcha doing?” You ask with a cock to your head.

“Come and find out.” Bucky tells you as Steve takes your hands and ushers through the bedroom, into the adjoining bathroom. A heavenly scent fills the air as your eyes land on the full tub, full of bubbles and swirling different colors.

“The lady at the store said that something called ‘bath bombs’ were supposed to be relaxing.” Steve said into your ear, with a hand on the juncture of your neck and shoulder, rubbing a thumb against your skin.

“Yep, and dinner is almost done. There is also wine chilling in the fridge if you want a glass. I know you don’t like drinking during work days but after this week I figured it was a good exception.” Bucky continued.

There are scented candles lit around the bathroom, giving it an ethereal glow. “Wow guys, I don’t know what to say. This is amazing! I appreciate it so much.” You say while turning in Steve’s arms, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck. He leans in to give you a quick kiss to the cheek and then to the lips as you pull away. You go over to Bucky, giving him the same treatment and he squeezes you tight burying his face in your neck. “So how about that glass of wine?” He breathes into your ear, making you shiver. You nod and he kisses your neck. “Why don’t you go ahead and get in and I’ll bring it to you?” He tells you as he moves out the door, Steve following behind him closing the door.

You strip down, toeing the water. It’s a little warmer than you like it but it feels good on your sore feet as you step in. The crunch of bath salts between your toes makes you giggle. They used the whole Lush store to make one bubble bath. Sinking down you spread out the bubbles and lean your head on the side of the tub, eyes closed. A few seconds later you hear the door open and see Bucky holding a glass. He stops when his eyes get to you, they darken just a fraction and he licks his lips. Handing you the glass, he kneels down and sits beside the tub, crossing his arms over the side. “I wonder how long it would take for me to pop all these bubbles, so I could see my girl in all her natural glory.” He pokes a finger out and pops a few that would be right above your chest.

“Hmf,” You snort into the glass as its pressed to your lips. You can feel the cool liquid run down your throat in direct contrast to the warm water. “I think it would take much too long. You would get sore sitting there and the water would go cold.” You smirk at him, taking another long drag from your glass.

“That’s an idea. Wait until your ready to get out. That wouldn’t take nearly as long” He lays his head on an arm, looking into your eyes. You can see the mischief gleaming from them.

“Yes, but you can’t sit there all night. I’m gonna want another glass soon.” You hold up the wine glass showing it’s half full now. He chuckles richly.

“Buck, a timer just went off. Do I take the potatoes out of the oven?” Steve pokes his head in the doorway. He walks in fully, leaning against the door jam when he see you two. “Buck we said we wouldn’t bother her, just let her relax.”

Bucky turns from Steve back to you. “I’m not bothering, am I Darlin’? Besides there are other ways to relax.” His voice drops and you can see his pupils dilate. Your breath turns shallow and your pretty sure it’s not from the wine or the heat of the tub.

“You know I think I’m gonna need another glass of wine sooner than I thought. Why don’t you go help Steve turn everything off and keep it warm. Then you two can come back and we can try other ways to relax?” You hum out. The tub is more than big enough for two, three would be a tight squeeze but you are more than willing to try.

Bucky’s eyes light up and he’s up off the floor and jogging to the kitchen before the slight echo of your sentence finishes.

“Are you sure Sweetheart?” Steve says from the doorway. “Tonight wasn’t about this you know? We both know you’ve had a rough week.”

You hold a hand out to him, and he steps forward so you can take his hand, pulling it to your lips to kiss the back of it. “I know, but I can’t think of anything better to take my mind off work than spending time with my boys.” His chest swells with your words and he leans down to put a hand on the back of your neck, kissing you deeply. You tap him on the forearm before he gets too carried away and he pulls back reluctantly.

“Go give Bucky a hand. I’m worried he will get so excited he’ll burn himself.” You smirk.

He gives you an amused smile. “You’re probably right.” You hear him make his way back to the kitchen, and you are left alone again.

Finishing the rest of your glass of wine, you sit it on the floor and relax back feeling the tension in your shoulders releasing. It’s only been five minutes since they both left and you are already almost asleep before you hear Bucky’s sure strides come down the hall, stopping when they hit the tile of the bathroom.

You peek up at him, not even bothering to lift your head. He is standing tall and confident, but you see a hint of hesitation in his blue eyes. Steve is right behind him looking more relaxed, but still unsure of how to start. You lazily lap your hand against the water, pushing the bubbles this way and that. “Why don’t you both join me? The waters still warm.”

They both start stripping clothes. You’ve seen them each in nearly naked states when they’ve come out of the shower or in bed, but once they’ve gotten down to just their boxers it’s new territory.

Sitting up a bit to give them room, they tug down the last obstacle of clothing. In the years since you’ve been sexually active, with the few partners that you’ve had, along with the time browsing internet porn, you’ve never understood the appeal of just looking at a dick. It always felt nice in your hand or great in other places, but just looking at one didn’t set your teeth on edge and want to jump on it. That was until now.

They were magnificent. You watched as they grew and lengthened as your eyes went from one to the other. The spell was broken as Bucky moved behind you in the tub, sinking down, pulling you between his spread legs. You can feel his length pressing to your lower back as he wraps his hands around your waist. Steve takes the space in front of you, crossing his legs facing you, and you mimic the position so your shins are pressing together.

Bucky’s hands rubbing your stomach and sides, lightly skimming under your breasts. You relax into his chest, reaching for Steve’s hands to play with, using your thumb to message the palm of his hand and pulling it up to kiss his fingers. Steve shifts so his side is pressed against you, and you sit up a bit to lean your head on his shoulder, giving it lazy kisses. Bucky moves his hands to start messaging your back and shoulders, drawing obscene sounds from you as he works the knots he finds, making him twitch against your lower back. You cradle Steve’s arm and rest your cheek to his shoulder, closing your eyes. “You like Bucky’s hands baby? He gives the best massages doesn’t he?” Steve asks as he kisses the top of your head. You hum an agreement contently as Bucky just smirks seeing your blissed out face. He leans down kissing the parts of your back above the water as his hands move lower, going over your hips and sides.

Steve turns again, laughing when you give a whine of protest since you can’t prop your head on his shoulder. You’re quickly quieted when he pulls you to his lap, chest to chest, feeling his hands down your back instead of Bucky’s. He is hot between your legs and is pressing against your inner thigh. Steve tilts your head up for a searing kiss as Bucky moves to press himself to your back, hands roaming down to your ass that is now exposed thanks to Steve. He works his lips on your shoulder, as he grabs the soft flesh he finds. The first swipe of a finger against your folds has you gasping in Steve’s mouth and he pulls away from the kiss. Steve’s hand going to your breast, as he fondles and pinches the stiff peak, watching your face contort.

Bucky hums in approval with the little noises you make, wanting to hear more he slowly inserts the tip of his finger inside of you, just to the first knuckle teasing you, going in and out in shallow thrusts.

“Buck?” Steve pants. “I think we need to move this to a bed.” Bucky nods and you can barely hear them over the rush of blood in your own ears. Bucky pulls his hands away and stand up. Not wanting him to go you reach behind you for him, but Steve pulls you back, running a hand down your face to sooth you.

The stopper is pulled and you feel the water draining around you, exposing your heated skin to the cool air of the bathroom. You try to crawl further into Steve arms for the body heat he provides, but he chuckles and helps you to stand, passing you off to Bucky who has a towel around him and another open waiting for you to step into. A quick pat dry off and he’s scooping you up, towel and all depositing you into the middle of the bed.

Bucky crawls over you hovering, his own towel gone. His arm goes under your body lifting you a little so he can pull the covers out underneath you, pulling you both under as he sees you shivering. He kisses you properly, tongue sliding over your lips asking for entrance, which you freely give. He sits up on his knees, his thighs over your hips as he eyes the towel still wrapped around you. His hand slowly descends to the seam, pulling it open, fully revealing all the places his hands have gone but not being able to get a proper look. His groan echoes through the quiet apartment.

You hear another noise to your side and see Steve standing by the door to the bathroom, cock in hand as he watches you and Bucky. Your attention is quickly brought back to the man in front of you as he covers your body completely with his own. His kiss deep and unrelenting, as the pleasant weight of his body is on top of yours. His hips start to cant, rocking against the apex of your thighs and you feel how hard he is.

You feel the bed dip and see out the corner of your eye Steve kneeling near your head, his hands in tight fists against his thighs, his cock long and thick, twitching with each grind that pushes Bucky’s cock into your soft thighs. Bucky releases you from the kiss, looking up at his friend. They seem to have a silent conversation before Bucky starts peppering kisses down your body, nipping at your breasts and hips on the way down. He looks up at you from between your legs with a sinful glint in his eyes, before he reaches under your thighs to pull them up and out exposing you to him. Steve has moved closer and eyes your exposed pussy hungrily before Bucky’s head blocks his view.

You let out a string of expletives and praises for the dark haired man that is currently eating you out like it’s his last meal. Feeling hands on your chest, you look into Steve’s eyes as he pinches your nipples, creating hard peaks, which be bends down and takes in his mouth, causing you to cry out again. You see Steve’s leaking cock between his legs and want a taste for yourself. Reaching up and lightly stroking it, he releases your nipple and subtly rocks his hips into your hand. “Yes baby, a little tighter.” He groans at you, eyes closed.

Wrapping more firmly around him, you start to stoke in earnest, having a hard time keeping rhythm because of the man between your legs. Bucky rolls his hips into the mattress as he flicks a tongue over your clit. He looks up just in time to see you grab Steve by the cock.

“Hmm that’s it, Doll. Take care of Stevie while I take care of you.” Bucky tells you as he slides a finger into your cunt, quickly adding another. You’re mouth drops open in a gasp, and Steve takes the opportunity to scoot closer, his cock head just a breath away from your face. You take the hint and reach out with your tongue tasting the salty wetness, before wrapping your lips around the tip. His head is thrown back, sweet praises on his lips as his hands card through your hair and caress your cheeks. Feeding you slowly until almost his whole cock is rocking back and forth into your mouth, your hand cupping his balls so they rub against your palm as he thrust slowly.

Bucky not wanting to be outdone, adds a third finger, and switches his mouth for a thumb on your clit as he speeds up, curling his fingers in a way that brushes against your spot. He plants kisses and nips on your inner thighs and hips, knowing he will leave bruises for days. You gasp and pull off of Steve. “Oh god, Bucky I’m close. I’m so fucking close.” He pushes even harder against you, and when he feels you start to flutter around his fingers, he bites down hard at your hip, only just barely not breaking skin. You scream his name as you cum and tighten up around his fingers, his tongue moving back down to drink up your taste, slowly letting you come down, lapping you up. He kisses the marks he left as you run your fingers through his hair. Steve sits back on his ankles as Bucky come up for a kiss, letting you taste yourself.

Steve moves behind your head, propping himself on pillows at the headboard, legs spread with you between them. Bucky sits up and rolls you over, guiding your head to Steve’s cock which is now purple and throbbing. Bucky uses his hand to move the hair from your face, the other going under your hips to pull them in place, accepting the pillow Steve hands to him to stuff under you, keeping you were he wants. Steve’s hands replaces Bucky’s on your head as you sink down around him, playing with your hair and caressing your cheek and neck. Bucky molding his body over yours, kissing along your spine until he gets to your ear. “Are you ready, Darlin’?” He asks, knowing you have a mouth full of Steve’s cock just a few inches away from his face. You push your hips back as much as you can and moan around Steve’s cock.

Bucky chuckles as he sits up on his knees. “What do you think Steve? Think that’s a yes?” He’s running his hand over you, a little smack to your ass sends you moaning around Steve again.

“Yeah Buck. Uggg…yeah, I think it’s a yes.” Steve groans out, watching you with hooded eyes, cock disappearing down your throat.

“Me too.” Bucky states as an arm reaches around your waist holding you steady as he slowly guides himself in. Once fully seated he lets out a growl that goes straight to your core, clenching around him. His weight once again settles on your back, pushing your front down more and pulling your hips up to meet him. “Mmmm seems you like when we’re vocal. She keeps clenching Stevie when we make sounds.” Steve grunts in acknowledgment, concentrating hard on lasting longer in your warm mouth. Bucky starts to move and you make noises of your own, muffled as they were. The knowledge that you like them vocal sets Bucky off as he fucks you, growls and praises spilling forth.

“You’re so beautiful baby. Taking our cocks so well, with that perfect pussy and mouth. I can’t wait to try all sorts of things. Wanna fuck you everyday and make love every night, how does that sound baby, hmm?” He kisses your shoulders, uttering dirty words directly into your ear.

You are a moaning mess at this point and the vibrations are going straight to Steve’s cock. “Aww damn, Sweetheart, I’m gonna cum. You gotta pull off.” Steve warns. Instead you take him further down, urging his hands back into your hair.

“That’s my girl.” You hear Bucky croon, before he sits up fucking into you harder, the lewd slap of skin against skin ringing in your ears.

With another grunt and a thrust of his hips, Steve cums in your mouth. You pull back slightly to keep from choking and some dribbles out the side of your lips, onto his shaft. He pats your head indicating to stop and you clean him up softly with a lick of the tongue before you lay your head on his thigh, closing your eyes, concentrating on the feel of Bucky behind you.

“Cum for me baby, give me one more.” He says leaning back over you to kiss along your neck, sitting up leaving a hand between your shoulder blades, pressing you down as the other arm keeps you elevated to his hips. You feel the swipe of fingers over your clit and that’s all it takes before you are cumming again, Bucky’s right there with you as his hips stutter and stop filling you up.

Coming down from your high, your face has been pushed up to Steve’s stomach and you can see the drool running down is abs a little from where you kept your mouth open so long. Bucky is collapsed boneless on your back, his metal arm to the side, keeping the added weight from you. Steve is stroking your hair, neck and everything he can get his hands on, looking down at you lovingly.

“Wow, that was fucking amazing.” Bucky says as he rolls to the side off you, panting from the minimal effort it took. You hummed in response, still not up for forming words.

“Yeah it was, but I call dibs next time.” Steve chuckles as he leans down to kiss you.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

It’s been 4 months since you started living at the Avengers tower and the two loves of your life. Your one year anniversary with Stark Industries came and went with only a little fanfare. The guys cooked you dinner and had the rest of the team over, Tony wishing you many more years at the company. You told him how grateful you were for the position and the opportunity to meet the boys. He reminded you it was a job not a dating service, but you caught the wink he gave Steve.

After having THE talk and subsequent first time, sex had become a necessity almost. The honeymoon period in full effect. Even around people Steve has started to do small PDA, especially around the team.

You hadn’t really made any friends in the city yet and had adopted Steve and Bucky’s as your own, so it was no surprise when you were woken up one Saturday morning to a text message from Nat.

The message was simple, but your body reacted in the exact opposite way as her text told you.

“Don’t be alarmed, but click on this link and read the article.” Your heart rate sped up as you look to Bucky who is laying beside you on his stomach fast asleep, Steve having gotten up earlier to go on a run with Sam.

You press the link, dread filling your gut. “Captain America and The Winter Soldier being cheated on by the same women, with each other?”

The article goes on to state that an anonymous source confirmed that both the Cap and Sargent Barnes were dating the same woman and it was unclear if each knew the other’s involvement. There was a picture of you that someone had taken, your face blurred. You were crossing the street at an intersection, grocery bags in hand. You remembered that day, you had gone out to buy the stuff for [spaghetti bolognese](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/1502640/the-best-spaghetti-bolognese). The team was coming over after being gone on a 3 day mission and you wanted a comfort food to fix that could feed a lot. You were surprised when a wet droplet landed on your phone, not realizing you started crying.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. The three of you always planned on eventually letting the public know and do an official statement but this? Who was the anonymous source? How could they just take a picture of you walking down the street and publish it? Why didn’t they even have the common decency to call someone at the tower to confirm it before publishing it?

If that wasn’t bad enough there were comments posted at the bottom. Now you knew that when it got out there would be hate. Hate about the poly relationship, hate about your body, and just hate in general, but nothing could have prepared you for this. The public thought you were going behind their back, they didn’t see that it was a loving open relationship, so it was brutal. Not a single positive comment. You were labeled everything from a fat pig to a whore and some you didn’t want to repeat, even to yourself.

Tears streaming down, you closed the phone and threw it to the end of the bed. A sob escaping your throat, which woke up the sleeping man beside you. You were sitting up with your back to his him, clutching your hands to your thighs, trying to calm down.

“Hey Darlin’, whatcha doing?” Bucky asks, sitting up. He moves to kiss your shoulder and neck but feels you tense. “Babe is something wrong?” He wakes up enough to notice your posture, and puts a comforting arm around you, pulling you back to his chest. “Sweetheart, talk to me.” He pulls your chin up to look at your face and sees the tear tracks. He pulls you around to face him and uses both hands to cup your cheeks, wiping away what’s left with his thumbs. “You’re scaring me. Did you have a nightmare?” You shake your head no. “Was it something Steve or I did?” He asked quietly, holding his breath for an answer, releasing when you shook your head again. He licks his lips, trying to hold it together. “You got to talk to me ok? I’m starting to freak out. Please?”

At his hesitant plea, you reach over and pick up the phone. Opening it and showing him the article. He takes the phone carefully, keeping you tucked under an arm, as he reads the malicious contents. You can feel him start to shake and for the first time that morning really look at him. His face is cold and impassive, but you can see the twitch of his jaw where it’s locked. His nostrils flare out with each breath, getting deeper each time. The hand on your upper arm, that he has his arm around tightens slightly, almost to the point of pain.

For the first time you see the mask he wears on missions. You see what the enemy faces as they try to kill him and fail. The ones responsible for this should be scared, very scared, but instead of worry for their safety all you can think is ‘Good’.

You hear a noise out in the living room and Bucky snaps his head in that direction, pulling you behind him to face the doorway. A knife in his hand that he produced out of nowhere, considering you know for a fact all he wore to bed were boxers.

“Whoa calm down Buck, it’s just me.” Steve stops at the door eyeing the situation. He sees your eyes bloodshot and the phone in Bucky’s hand. The knife is lowered and disappears again. “How much did you get through?” He asks looking at his friend.

“Enough.” Is Bucky’s clipped response. He relaxes just a fraction and releases his grip on you. You don’t feel the sting of it until he does.

Steve turning his eyes to you, walking up to the bed, sitting on the edge facing you. You can tell he ran full tilt back, sweat on his brow gives him away. “Tony monitors all big media outlets for any Avengers stories, but there was no way he could have known about some trashy online gossip blog. I’m so sorry Sweetheart.” He takes your hands in his and you can see the sincerity in his eyes as he pulls you into his chest.

Something inside you snaps and the tears come flooding out once again. Gripping his shirt tightly, you bury your face in his chest as you completely let go. You can feel Bucky come up behind you running soothing hands over your back and head, anything he can get to. You can hear quiet murmuring as they talk to each other, but you can’t make out what they are saying, by the tone Steve seems calm, but Bucky’s answers are becoming staccato, his anger radiating off of him in waves. You know you need to calm down, even just for their sake. You always said you wouldn’t let it get to you what the public thought but having it be a lie and being blindsided with it just makes it harder.

Finally calming down you start to release your grip on Steve, pulling back slightly. “Bucky can you hand me the tissues?” He reaches over to the bedside table and holds them out to you.

“Doll, what can we do?” He asks and you just shake your head as you clean up the mess you’ve made to your face.

“We need to get ahead of it.” You tell them calmer, thinking about a fix. “How far has it spread?” You look to Steve, his eyes growing softer and you see there is no getting ahead of it. It’s already gone viral, it must have if he heard about it on his run. God, you were so stupid to think you could be this happy without someone wanting to tear it down. “Ok….ok…” You sit back, taking a hand from each. “Can we sue them for libel?”

Steve shook his head. “Tony was already looking into that, but the possibility is slim. Everything they said was fact is true, but they only speculated all the rest we could get them for.”

“Ok, what about a statement from us? Or a press conference? Get our side out there. I don’t want everyone to know our business but I don’t think there is another way.” You look between Steve, who is already nodding his head, to Bucky who’s blank expression is starting to worry you. He’s just looking down at your hand in his, barely blinking.

“At this point I think it’s our only option.” Steve confirms.

“Bucky?” You pull on his hand a little and his head snaps up to look at you. “What do you think about all this?”

“This is exactly what I was worried about. Your name being dragged through the mud because of me.” He tries to let go of your hand and pull away, but you grip tighter. You know he can just force your hand away but thankfully he doesn’t.

“This is not your fault. Do you hear me? I knew what I was getting myself into, I didn’t think it would happen like this, with so many lies and rumors to start but it did and now the public knows. I love you, both of you and if I wasn’t prepared for the backlash I wouldn’t be here.” He hugs you tight and Steve runs a hand over his back, giving you a small smile. When he releases and pulls away you continue. “I want to know who this source is. I don’t think anyone here would have done it, I mean they know we are together, all of us.”

Bucky and Steve share a look with each other, eyes darkening. “I can think of one person.” Bucky growls out. “I told you we should have done more to scare him, but no you just wanted to have Tony fire him.”

“He’s a civilian, we can’t kill him.” Steve reminds him.

“Come on! Let me at least torture him. Just a little I promise.” Bucky pleads, while Steve is adamantly shaking his head.

Your eyes widen as it dawns on you who they are talking about. The only one that could hold a grudge on the three of you, that knew before anyone at the tower did and didn’t exactly like it. The person that almost made you give up your boys. John. He had to be the source.

You let out a frustrated screech. “That little fucker!” Both pairs of eyes snap to you. Steve’s shocked but Bucky’s are amused. “I can’t believe the audacity of him. Bucky you are more then welcome to torture him, but only after I’m done.” You ground out.

Bucky is laughing and starts talking about what he wants to do to him, while Steve just looks exasperated. “We are not torturing anyone!” Steve says loudly over the two of you.

“Who are we torturing?” Sam calls from the doorway. None of you heard the elevator go off, but you were quick to recover.

“The fucker from the article”

Sam claps and rubs his hands standing up straighter. “Oh yes lets do that!”

“See three to one Steve, you are the only hold out.” You tell him.

Steve just pinches the bridge of his nose closing his eyes. “How are there three of them now? What did I do, I’m a good person.”

“You have a type sweetie.” You tell him rubbing his knee. He chuckles at you, lifting his head to see your smirk.

“Ok, this is what we are really going to do….” Steve starts, telling everyone his plan.

The next day you are in a small conference room on the main floor of the tower. Bucky, Steve, Sam, Tony and the rest of the team are with you waiting for the press to get settled in the lobby.

Bucky and Steve were dressed in suits, Tony and Pepper agreeing it would look better than having their uniform on for this. You were dressed to the nines. Heels, dress, makeup and your hair done for the occasion. You would have liked all the pampering if you weren’t so nervous. They had already prepped the three of you, and there would be cue cards, Steve doing most of the talking, but you still felt a rock was sitting in your stomach.

“It will be ok, we will get through this.” Bucky whispered in your ear. You knew he was just as apprehensive as you were, maybe more. Gripping his hand tighter in thanks, you sent a silent plea to the universe that this goes well.

“It’s time.” Pepper tells you. Steve nods and takes your other hand, the boys flanking you as walk to where the podium is set up in the lobby. Once you turn the corner of the hallway, flash bulbs start to go off and you have to squint to see.

Steve gives the back of your hand a kiss, which surprises you, before he lets go to grip the podium and address the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with a heavy heart I stand before you. My privacy was invaded, our privacy was invaded.” He looks to the side to you and Bucky, holding hands just behind him. You put your hand to the small of Steve’s back for support.

“We have not hide our relationship from, family, friends, or anyone that sees us interact here at the tower. Yet this article wants you to believe that this is new information, through lies and speculation on how we handle our private life. Sadly I have to stand before you today to clarify the situation, for the well being and safety of my family.” He looks back to you and Buck, a small sad smile on his lips.

“To clarify, yes we three are in a relationship. There was nothing secrete or shameful. No one was cheated on. We are in a happy, loving, committed relationship, and I will take it as a personal attack on myself if anyone speaks ill about the people I love.” He takes your hand in his again and pulls you closer, arm wrapping around your waist, tapping Bucky’s arm on the other side to do the same. You all stand united together in front, cameras flashing again.

“To the coward who stands behind anonymity, spouting conjecture as truth, I give this warning. I will not tolerate anyone that wants to do harm to my family. If you ever go near them again, I will take it as a direct attack, because I know who you are and your petty grudge only makes us stronger.

Thank you for giving us the opportunity to tell you the truth on these matters and I hope from now on everyone can respect our privacy in this matter.” He closes the statement with a sad smile and nod to the press before turning to you. You reach up to give him a kiss on the cheek and do the same for Bucky. Stepping up to the podium, you see the cue cards waiting for you. Holding them tightly hoping to calm your nerves, the hands at your back soothing you with circular motion.

“Hi. Steve was a little intense huh?” You laugh a little, the crowd joining in. “He’s just very protective of me and Bucky.” You smile at him, and you see the tips of his ears turning red. “Mr. Stark thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself since I’ve never been in the public eye before.” You tell them your name and take a deep breath steadying yourself, glancing at the cards.

“I met the boys here at the tower were I work. We were friends for a long time, until we weren’t just friends. I love them, and I understand the public’s reaction to wanting to protect them, given the context of what you read. Please believe that is not me, that was not our story. We started our romantic relationship together, and I hope that is how it continues.” You look out with a smile on your face, and see that most of the press has a smile too.

“Bucky decided that he didn’t wish to speak today. He has understandably been angry, but he didn’t want to show that. Instead he asked me to read a letter he wrote.” I turn and Bucky pulls a crumpled up note from his pocket.

“It reads, ‘I know the press and I have never been friendly. My past with Hydra has always influenced the narrative. I am no longer that person, but I am aware it still follows me. Starting this relationship that was what worried me the most. I tried to convince her in the beginning to just tell the public about dating Steve, worried that her name would be tarnished if it was linked with mine. She told me in no uncertain terms that she would never do that. That she was proud to stand by both of us.” You have to pause to collect yourself, and look over to Bucky, leaning a forehead quickly to his shoulder.

Clearing your throat you continue. “My fears were realized yesterday. Holding her while she cried from the public backlash broke my heart, and I again thought this was all a mistake, no matter how much I love her, but she surprised me. She showed me her true strength that day, insisting again we stand together to confront this. An hour after reading the article, we had a plan, tears were dry and we were all laughing again. I was in awe of the women Steve and I love. She is our strength, our normal, and I hope from the bottom of my heart you all can see that too.”

By the end you were openly crying at his words, struggling to get them out. When you finish you turn your back to the crowd and fling yourself in his arms. “I meant every word.” He whispered to you as you cry in his shoulder. You pull back wiping your eyes as you see Steve take your spot.

He clears his throat and you can tell he’s choked up as well. “Thank you all again for coming. We won’t be answering any questions at this time. Thank you.” The shouts and flashes of cameras go off as Steve turns to usher you and Bucky away. One voice shouts louder than anyone, a woman from the Daily Bugle. “So when’s the wedding?”

The three of you turn to her and look at each other, laughing as you step down off the little stage and back out into the conference room.

It’s been a week since the press conference. To say it worked would be an understatement. The three of you were the ‘it’ couple, thruple? There were fan sites dedicated to you, you were literally “America’s sweetheart” as the press called you. It was amazing the 180 that public did. Yes there was still some naysayers and hate, but for the most part it was all positive.

The pressure was now on when a wedding would be, but the three of you were still taking it slow. Enjoying each other’s company.

Months went by and the circus around the three of you died down a little. It was still hard to go out in public sometimes, people even wanting pictures with you for some reason, but most New Yorkers left you alone.

The three of you were happy and had officially moved into your room. Keeping the other rooms for storage and extra closet space. Tony had offered to knock down the walls to one of them to give more space, but you all were content with how it was.

Missions were the worst, especially when both of the boys were away. It was almost bearable when one of them stayed behind, holding you in the dark telling you stories of everything the other lived through and that this was simple and easy and not to worry. You know it was all little white lies, but it was comforting nonetheless. They never gave you details on the missions, but you knew when a bad one was coming. The boys would get serious when they thought you weren’t looking as they said their goodbye’s. Those were the ones that scared you the most, at least with both of them gone they could look out for one another.

It had been a little over a year since the three of you started dating. Spring was rolling into summer and it was hot that weekend. Nat and Wanda had suggested a movie upstairs to keep your mind off the boys being gone. They were suppose to return tonight so you were antsy and anxious to see them. Halfway through “27 Dresses” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted asking you to go to the infirmary. Of course you panicked, rushing out of the small theater room to the elevator with Nat and Wanda at your heels, telling you not to worry.

You can see through the glass of the infirmary as you go through the double doors, Bucky laying in a hospital bed, eyes closed, not moving. Wires and electrodes protruding from him. You full out sprinted to get through the door, not seeing Steve standing in the room.

“Bucky?!” You take his hand that is laying beside him and he groans. “Bucky what happened? Are you ok?”

“He’s fine Doll.” Steve stands behind you, hand on your shoulder.

“Stevie I told you not to call her. I said she would freak out.” Bucky groaned sitting up.

“I think she would notice if you didn’t show up Buck.” He chuckles at his friend.

“Hey Darlin’” Bucky smirks at you from under his eyelashes.

“Don’t ‘hey darling’ me. What happened?” He doesn’t answer and looks at Steve. “Steve…” You say lowly as you turn to him.

“Fine, we were trying to finish up and we miscounted the number of bad guys ok? One popped up and stabbed him, but he’s fine. No vital organs and it’s already healing up.” Steve pats Bucky on the shoulder.

“‘We’ miscounted?” Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Ok, I miscounted. Are you happy? I’ve already apologized. Besides you should have been paying more attention too.”

Bucky snorts at him. “I wanted to get back, you know that damn ring was burning a hole in my pocket for the past week.”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” You backup a step. “Number one, don’t ever rush, especially on my account.” You give them a hard look. “Number two what does a ring have to do with any of this?”

Steve gives Bucky his disappointed look that makes people feel guilty, even when they hadn’t done anything wrong. “Sorry.” You hear Buck mumble under his breath. Steve sighs. “Well the cat is out of the bag now.”

He hands Bucky his pants and Buck reaches down into one of the hidden pockets. He pulls out a ring with three diamonds, one a little higher in the middle and one on each side flanking it.

“We were going to wait for a better time, maybe one where I’m not bleeding, but you know I’m terrible at keeping secrets from you.” Bucky smirks and hold out the ring to you.

You hand goes over your mouth and you are frozen to the floor, not believing what is before your eyes.

“I know we said we would take it slow, and it’s not exactly legal in this state, but we were maybe hoping for a ceremony? If you want to wait that’s fine….” You don’t let Steve finish before you are pulling him down to Bucky and you’s level, hugging them each around the neck.

“Ow, ow doll, careful where you’re pulling.” Buck’s face scrunched up in pain but a smile on his lips.

“I’m so sorry, are you ok?” You try to fuss over him but don’t know where to put your hands that won’t hurt him.

Bucky laughs softly at you. “I’ll forgive you if all of that meant a yes?” Steve giving you a hopeful look as well.

“Well I guess it’s a date?” You tell them, holding your hand out so one of them can slid the ring on your finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for taking the time out to read my little story. I hope the journey was worth the 16 chapters. I'm reposting everything I have already up on tumblr, so if you've seen it before, it was probably there.


End file.
